The Inevitable
by mks 12 98
Summary: A/U: What if when Hiccup was younger, he was taken...by pirates. Thrown into an adventure with his old pal, Camicazi. Will our young friend ever make it back home ,or would he even want to go back? First story ever! Read & Review! :D
1. Just the Beginning

**An:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters if I have any. Please enjoy the story and do review, yes this means you. Also I am truly sorry for the bad grammar.**

* * *

><p>The story begins on a little island called Berk; it was settled by vikings. These vikings had been fighting with dragons ever since they first sailed here. Well, this story first starts off with Hiccup the one viking out of his entire age group that couldn't lift a hammer or throw an axe. Ever since he was little he had been different ,and throughout most of his life he had been a social outcast, thrown out by his fellow vikings. In the end he had proven himself to be a real hero by taking down the queen dragon with the help of a certain night fury,but thats a different story. The real story ,this story, begins when Hiccup is but 10 years old. <strong>(AN:6 years before he started his destiny this story also has nothing to do with what happens in the movie, basically meaning it has an alternate ending,well sorta.)<strong>

One evening, Hiccup was playing around in his yard ,when his mother, the chief's wife , called him into the house on the hill.

"Son, it is time to come in and wash up for dinner," said his mother in a sweet voice.

"Okay," called Hiccup. As young Hiccup ran he saw a dim light approaching in the distance ,and then the horn rang across the village signaling an attack was approaching. Hiccup was almost at the door when his mother ran out axe in hand and said," Hiccup get in the house and hide while I fight the invaders ,and try to drive them away!"

"Mom,"said Hiccup.

"Hiccup ,sweety, its okay I'll back ,and if any pirates make it up here I will rip them limb from limb ,Okay," said his mother in a sweet, but serious tone.

Hiccup didn't even answer he just ran back in the house, went to the back hall where the weapons;shields;and armor were kept, grabbed a sword (he was not the best with swords ,but that had been when he used his right hand), doused the fireplace in water, and hid under the table listening for any sounds that should alert him.

Minutes went by without a sound in the house except the uproar that was going on in the village below ,and with each passing minute Hiccup got even more on edge. Hiccup was become an emotional wreck until he heard a blood curtling scream pierce the air. ' That scream is so familliar and can only belong to one person in specifics...my mother,' thought Hiccup as he grab the sword and flung his bag containing his journal,a first aid kit,and a loaf of freshly baked bread over his shoulder and was out the door in a flash. Hiccup may have only been 10 years old ,but he was smarted then most vikings in his entire villiage, therefore if any thing ,he needed to find his mom and take care of her if she was hurt. This was his only thoughts as he clambered down the steps towards the center of the villiage. **'Find Mom!'**

Chapter 2

(Val's Point Of View)

As Hiccup ran inside, I made my way to the villiage square to see what was going on. When i got there, I could tell we were being invaded by half a fleet of pirates. I quietly slipped into the fight and started besting as many pirates that got got in my path. As I cut a pathway through this inner turmoil I could make out my husband's bestfriend Gobber who was taking on two pirates at the same time while another one was sneaking up to stab him in the back. I quickly disarmed the third pirate and fought back to back with Gobber. As time went on the path to the leader began to thin out I spotted one small ship off to the side probably as a get away ship.

We then made it to the center of the fight were the pirate's captain was knocking out viking after viking. Gobber and I took turns taking a swing at the pirate which he dodged continously. He then upper cut Gobber which knocked out one of his teeth ,and he also took his sword and slashed the side of my arm, and then I took my axe down and swung at the place where his head used to be. He ducked and took his sword and swung at my arm which I block with the head of my battle axe. Our showdown seemed to go on and on one lunging the other ducking and then swinging again; this time he lunged and I back stepped ,but this time he brought his sword back and stabbed me in the lower back; I shrieked in pain sending sound waves all through the town. I fell to the ground gripping the bleeding gash ( my axe was embedded in the ground to my far right.) He then grabbed my family battle axe and held it over his head about to bring down and possibly end me when he was about to strike and boy with red hair wearing a green tunic slammed into his side knocking them both unto the ground. Hiccup had just saved me and now I faded into a deep slumber.

(noone's POV)

He ran through the roads looking for my mother, when he couldn't find his mother; he went to the front of the mead hall to ask his cousin and the popular group. Hiccup's cousin's group involved Snotlout,his cousin,Astrid, Fishlegs,his only friend from Berk that desserted him, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut; Tuffnut,Ruffnut, and Snotlout were the ones who always pulled pranks on him and bullied him. Snotlout could lift a hammer and do other viking crud that he could probably never do. Oh well Hiccup still had one thing he didn't...brains.

"Snotlout, have you seen my mom?"asked Hiccup.

"Sorry twirp, but shouldn't you be inside; oh and look little Hiccup is carrying a big bad sword,"said Snotlout using the tone for a baby in the last part before grinning and laughing only to be joined in by the twins.

"Whatever,"said Hiccup with a scowl falling on the 4 before falling on Fishlegs in which he just shook his head losing the scowl and glare before walking off and just when he was about out of site he looked back; his eyes bore into them as they watched him leave and this was probably the last time they would ever see Hiccup, again...for now.

(Snotlout's POV)

The runt just came up and asked where his mom was ,of course, I haven't seen her. Why he asked I wouldn't know? Hiccup was basically the weakling, the bad luck charm, the clumsy most weakiest form of a viking, I have ever seen.

But I had to give him credits, he did run off into the middle of a pirate raid with absolutely no direction or upper body strength; either he was determined or he had clearly lost his mind ;sure he was the wimp and as soon as his father saw clearly and had me take the cheifdom I would outcast Hiccup the Useless; but the guy has guts sometimes and insanity has helped alot.

( Some of the groups thoughts. A long ways into the Future.)

**Snotlout** :Hiccup was my cousin and I didn't really treat him well. I teased him about how he couldn't do anything a viking should do and yet he was going to be the future chief ;he didn't seem fit at all. Sometimes I think the reason why I always bullied him was because I was jealous ,but I was a stupid kid back then and I regret that I never was nice to him, but that was the past and I can't change matter how much I wish I could change the way I treated him ,I just can't.

**Fishlegs**: One question occured many times in my life ,but I never answered it. The question was "Why did you desert Hiccup?"

The truth was I didn't know how to answer it. Looking back I don't know what made me choose the crowd instead of my loyal friend. Hiccup was going to be an outcast and I didn't want to be one to ,I guess. I only regret not sticking by my friend through thick and thin. I always wonder what things may have been like if I had ,in fact, decided to stick by him, but that question will never be answered,not in my time anyway. Lots of things could have possibly been prevented or maybe this was something that would happen that one could never change.

Chapter 3

(Astrid's POV)

"You guys maybe we should go help Hiccup find his mom," said Astrid sincerely.

"I agree with Astrid," said Fishlegs.

"Maybe we should I mean I don't want anything to happen to my aunt,Okay I'm in," said Snotlout doubtfully.

"Well if you guys go...said Ruffnut.

"We go," finished Tuffnut.

We all started off down the path we saw Hiccup go ;the path led to the town square ,and on the top hill we saw Valhalarma lying on the ground unconscious with a pirate holding an axe over his head about to bring it down and finish her off. We all stopped dead in our tracks, but then we started up again trying to make it up there before he could 'finish the job' when Hiccup slammed into the side of the pirate knocking them both off balance and causing them both to roll down the otherside of the hill ,putting them both out of sight.

We all just stood their for a good few minutes wondering if we had just hallucinated or Hiccup had enough guts to take down a fierce pirate. After we made sure Val was breathing ,I went down the other side of the hill...I didn't see Hiccup I just saw two swords embedded in the ground ;one sword had the Hooligans symbol and the other had crossbones and a skull in the center. Both the swords had blood on the blade, but the pirates sword had blood on the tip of the handle. My guess is that the tip of the handle was probably used to hit someone in the head hard enough to cause bleeding.

The possibilities of what happened right here are endless, and the only person that can tell us what really happened here is no where to be found. For all I know Hiccup could have been knocked out and tooking prisoner by the pirates ,or they could have taken him in hopes of turning him into a swashbuckling pirate or both. These are the things I thought of as I was trudging up the hill awaited by the expectations of the others. As the top of the large hill came insight I was thinking over what to say ,and then it hit me how could I tell Hiccup's family that there was a possibility he could be captured or dead.

"Hey Astrid...where's Hiccup?" said Fishlegs quivvering at the last part. I looked into Fishlegs eyes and I choked out my words.

" He's..gone." I said. Snotlout's, Tuffnut's, and Ruffnut's eyes became the center of guilt while Fishleg's eyes became a never ending well of sorrow.

" What do you mean? As in he is d..dead or as in he was taken or both," said Fishlegs obviously hopping for a positive answer.

" I don't know Fishlegs...I don't know."I said with remorse. Everyone became as pale as a ghost.

"Oh man how are we going to break this to Aunt Val and Uncle Stoick, they are going to be devastated," said Snotlout.

" I guess we have to be as gentle as possible while breaking a mother's heart," said Ruffnut.

We then set out to the village elder to assemble a search party as soon as possible.

(no one's POV)

Days went by and still no word of the pirates ship that held Hiccup captive. Everyone had started to lose hope and then a ship arrived at the docks everyone came to greet the traders of the ship, some who knew Hiccup went to see if it was him on the boat ,but were saddened when it turned out to just be the portion of the tribe that had gone looking for the nest. Gobber stood at the front of the dock with a unphazed expression on his face as he was greeted by his dear friend Chief Stoick. Chief Stoick face was somber not really happy but not sorrowful either. He was actually glad to be home with his family even if they didn't find the nest.

"Gobber!" said Stoick. He then looked around the front of the village to see blood stains in some places, pirate swords stuck in the ground, rags of clothing lying here and there, and the one thing he gazed at most was one battle axe stuck in the ground on the second biggest hill.

"What happened here Gobber?" said Stoick stealing another glance at the battle axe," Is everyone okay?"

Gobber just shook his head looking up with sorrowfull eyes and said, "There was a pirate raid; almost everyone is okay."

"Who is almost, Gobber?"

"Val is okay. She is unconscious in the healer's hut, but...I'm so sorry Stoick." A mournfull Gobber replied. With that note Stoick burst into a sprint towards the healer's hut.

When Stoick got there, he was greeted with the news of his missing son Hiccup. Stoick began to feel a little lightheaded ,so he sat in the chair infront of his wife. As soon as Stoick sat down, his wife started to wake.

"Val ,I'm sorry ,but Hiccup is gone; they say they can't find Val our boy is gone." said Stoick chocking on all the gone's.

"Oh Stoick, Hiccup saved my life he was so brave. I wish you could have seen our boy." she said as she broke into a term of sobs.

"What do you mean Hiccup saved you?" said Stoick.

Val then told the story of what she saw before she blacked out ,with each detail Stoick became even more proud of the courage Hiccup had shown and sad at the fact he might never see his son again.

_flashback: "Hiccup,son, I am going on a hunt for the nest okay. I'll be back in a 3 weeks okay. I need you to take care of your mother while I am gone, you'll be the man of the house while I am gone ,so take care of her. I'll be back ,probably," said Stoick._

_"I'll be here ,maybe," said Hiccup._

_end flashback_

"Hiccup, I'm so proud of you. You did the only thing I asked of you while I was gone. You did your job, son", Stoick mumbled to the wind as he trudged to his house.

(Chapter 4)

(Hiccup's POV)

What I saw before me on a huge hill was my mom lying on the ground with a man hovering over her with an axe ,her axe, over his head about to bring it down and end her. As I saw the man lean back to put all his might into the blow, all the rage bubbled up inside me and with in seconds I was slamming into the side of the pirate knocking us both to the ground and rolling all the way down to the other side of the hill. When I was almost to the bottom of the hill I hit my head on a rock causing a deep gash on my forehead, I then came stumbling to my feet;grabbing my family sword out of my bag. I tossed the bag to the ground and held my sword in a fighting stance. The man came to his feet in a flash holding his own sword ready to fight a 10 year old.

In the beginning of the fight, he lunged and I ducked just by a few strand of hair, and then he thrust his sword forward aiming for my stomach, I dodged just in time,but he sliced open the whole right side of my right arm. I had to change tactics ,and fight with my left; suprisingly I fought better with my left hand and the sword moved miracoulously pairing every blow that came toward it. I rolled/slid pulling out my sword ,so it would leave a deep gash on his leg. He then started playing dirty and punched me in the gut and then tried slashing at my throat ,but I ducked and he slashed open my left cheek. He then took advantage of my slight daze and took the hilt of his sword and hit me in the head in the exact spot as the rock. My sword was slung to my left embedding itself into bare ground; I fell to the ground in a soft thud laying on my side the last thing saw was his sword being stabbed into the ground in front of my eyes. I felt my body being lifted up and dragged away before I was completey I lost consciousness, I thought/praying that my mom would be okay. 'I'm sorry Mom'

(Stoick's Pov)

I found out the day I got home that my only son was either abducted or dead. It broke my heart to think of my only son being tortured somewhere or that he would never get to live his life. That night I silently cried myself to sleep only thinking of my boy.

I know that I always tried to mold him into a viking even though I knew he would not be like everyone else, I just wanted the best for my son, and now I will probably never get to know the man he might grow up to be. The one thing I want is to see my son grow up even if he will not be a viking or a warrior or anything I wanted him to be, I just wanted to know who he would be. When I first heard he took down the pirate, I thought maybe there may be a flicker of warrior in him if he had that much guts,and then I felt guilty that that was the one thing I was thinking.

I walked into the mead hall and sat down the my neifew's group. I had to ask them if they could take me to where it happened; the area should still be there no one dared touch anything until the Chief got back considering anyone of the areas could be where his son was taken.

"Astrid, I know your the one that found Hiccup missing ,so I would like to know if you would take me to see the area for myself?" said the chief.

"Sure anything chief ,sir," replied Astrid. It was then that Snotlout,Fishlegs, the twins, and the Chief would see the spot where Hiccup had been taken. When we first came to the top of the hill and looked down ,we were all horrified at the scene below us. There was drops of blood everywhere two sword with blood on the blades, Hiccup's sword's handle, and the pirate's sword's hilt (the ball point on the very end of the handle), my son indeed did put up quiet a fight comparing to this scene.

"Wow I didn't expect a scene like this that's for sure," said Snotlout.

" Definetly," said Tuff.

" Hmm, I wonder if Hiccup is hurt," said Ruff

"ARE you serious Hiccup fell down this hill with a blood thirsty pirate; there's blood on that rock over there; there blood all over the pirate's sword and Hooligans sword which judging by that sword which only hangs in the Haddock household it was probably used by Hiccup and You Wonder is He Okay,"said Fishlegs.

"I'm sorry I don't know where that came from," apologized Fishlegs. they stayed silent for a minute ,but it was actually Tuff that spoke first.

" You don't need to apologize, we need to start thinking instead of talking before thinking." replied Tuffnut.

"It's okay I just..." said Fishlegs.

"We know," replied Tuff. I returned my gaze to a trail of blood droplets. I then began to walk the trail the others catching on quickly. The trail ran dry as came to a crossroad.

" I guess were splitting up then huh," stated Astrid.

"Aye, so we will split up into 2 groups of 3; Astrid,Fishlegs, and I; and Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. Remember if the trail runs completely cold and you find no sign that even a soul has touched that land we meet up back here in an hour if not that means that we are still following the trail now let's head off." said Stoick.

(Astrid's POV)

We started down the trial for 20 minutes searching for any sign that the pirate had came by here. We kept walking past thousands of trees ,but I got to close to one limb,and it caught onto my head; I pulled it back and looked up to a limb a great distance above it ,and on a limb was a scrap of green cloth. Chief Stoick reached up to the tree and to off the cloth. He held it close to infront of his face ,and then his eyes became dinner plates.

"This is a scrap of Hiccup's tunic ,but that limb is to high for his shirt to have gotten snagged on; the only way for this cloth to have gotten there was if a pirate was carrying him over his sholder ,and it to have gotten snagged," theorized Stoick.

We stopped at fork in the road and broken limbs on the forest floor pointed us to the left; were we came into a shallow where the land dipped into the ocean. Their along a narrow beach lay a cold pile of fire wood with logs surronding the firepit.

"Okay, you two help me search the campsite for any clue that might lead to where these pirates are headed," ordered Chief Stoick.

"Yes, sir," I replied. Fishlegs and I began to look all over the place while I looked around the fire pit Fishlegs began to look in the sand around rocks for any clues. As I was about to declare there was nothing around the fire pit a glance of yellowish paper from under a log caught my eye. Fishlegs caught my gaze as we both made our way over to the log; Fishlegs began to try and lift the log with no luck then all at once it lifted at one end where the chief stood with a somber face. He rolled the log onto its side and I grabbed the single piece of on the front of the paper was sketched a picture of a pirate dranking rum, and then on the back was a letter which read:

"Dear Whoever might find this:

My name is Hiccup, and I am writing this to inform, you,the story of my life here. My father is Chief Stoick, which means he has big expectations for me to be a strong mighty viking bent on finding the dragon's nest. The truth is I am not strong, I can't take on dragons, I am not very lucky, I am not popular at all ,and I am not a viking,I am also the weakiest one of my age group. Therefore, I am the prime target of bullying by Snotlout and the twins, I think they do that to me ,because I am weakier then them. They also took Fishlegs in to the group, meaning he deserted me for them. Also when I was six I overheard my dad talking to my mom about how I am different and act so not viking; that broke my heart; the next day they stuck me with Gobber. Gobber if you read this I just want you to know that I thought of you as my dad sometimes when I had no one; Gobber you knew me better then almost anyone even my own you for being there for me when my mom was off sailing on tribe raids while at the same time my dad was hunting for the nest, I will never be able to express my gratitude to you. Dad I just want you to know I don't blame you for not always being there when I needed you, and I don't blame you for not being proud of a son like me. Dad I am truly sorry I could not be the son you always wanted ,but I have no doubt soon you will have forgotten about me ,and named Snotlout as your successor. Astrid: I always liked you; you never joined in with the others. Fishlegs: you may not have hurt me physically ,but you did hurt me mentally and emotionally,but I forgive you ;it is what friends do for each other. Snotlout: I have to say you are a jerk and I always knew things with you and the way you are would never change whatsoever. Tuffnut and Ruffnut: you two are bullies and are something like Snotlout except you two are the Crazy Thorston Twins. The truth is I may have had a little bit of..okay a smidge of a life outside of Berk; nothing special I have just been traveling around for atleast 2 months a year since I was 6 ;and I know that you guys never actually missed me or realize I was missing so I didn't worry about you guys finding out. I am afraid if you guys had come to me a long while back and if all of you ganged up on me I might have let the whole ordeal spill ,but you didn't and now the secrets will die with me. To be truthfull I don't necessarily think I will make it out of this one and if I do I am not coming back...not without a solid you can have the freaking position as chief you probably would be better suited for it in the first place alhtough I still think you will lead this clan striaght into an post-apocolyptic turn over ,anyway...someday. Hey there is also something on the bottom of the log. just look. Thor's Peace."

When I stopped reading I looked up and saw Fishlegs with one tear rolling down his cheek ,the chief was looking as though someone just stabbed him in the gut and ripped off his beard with one hand. I could only imagine the wave of guilt that would come over everyone that treated him badly, Gobber, Val, and Me where the only ones that Hiccup didn't feel did anything remotely to hurt him in anyway. I never knew Hiccup felt all these painful things ;he didn't deserve to be treated that way, and one thing that struck me the most was what Hiccup said about not returning. Hiccup had been said to not be many,many things ,but one thing he was, was strong willed. I had observed that Hiccup was quite strong...willed...when he needed to be.

" Hiccup I was always proud of you; In a way you are not exactly what I wanted,but you were what I needed,"screamed the Cheif with his eyes pointed up at the sky. To me either the chief thought his son was dead or he was begging Thor to get the message passed onto his son some how. Fishlegs then began to mumble loudly about how sorry he was.

"Hiccup, I don't deserve you forgiveness, and if I ever see you again I will make it up to you somehow I promise," spoken loudly by Fishlegs. Fishlegs then pulled out a little of bread he found by the rock that had a pole with a slashed rope tied to it.

" I found this over by those rocks which means there 70% chance judging by these small bit marks that Hiccup is alive," stated Fishlegs. Although the diagnostic was annoying of Fishlegs ,I got to admit it did seem to set the chief with a sign of slight relief and give him a flicker of hope. I stepped back ,and Fishlegs and Stoick rolled the log over revealing writing.

It read," Camicazi &Hiccup

Forever Friends

Long live the adventures"

"Camicazi sounds sort of familiar ,but I can't put my finger on it,"said Fishlegs.

(no one's POV)

The chief group trudged back to the spot where they said they would meet up with Snotlout's group. By the time they got there the group had been chatting for quite a while. Astrid took the note from the chief and asked if she could read it to them he said okay so she chopped a stud for her to stand on; she got up and read the note as best she could.

When I finished there was bewilderment written all over their faces. Snotlout began to mentally (not physically) crumble into a heap on the ground in guilt, and the twins began to do relapses of confusion.

" What was his double life like?" asked Ruffnut.

"I didn't want to hurt him that bad; I just, I don't know?" repeated Snotlout.

"Calm down, kids, you might never have your questions answered ,but there is a 70% chance Hiccup is alive somewhere out there ,and maybe someday we might see him again," said Stoick giving a hopeful speech.

(Chapter 5)

(Hiccup's POV)

I began to feel a little conscious as I felt a stem or something scrap my back. A little while later, I was sat down in front of a fire pit with the ropes taken of my arms but left on my feet. The vision around me became a bit clearer until I could see the pirate sitting across from me;I waited until they had fallen asleep,and then I reached for the my bag lain on the log next to me. I got it and pulled out my journal, ripped out a page and then took my writing utensil and wrote a letter for whoever may find it and pass it on to my family hopefully. I also found a little dagger in my bag that I had forgotten to take out so I carved a message for my mother in the log I was laid upon. I also promised myself and her that if I lived through all of this I will work hard to become a stronger person in body and mind. I took out the bread and munched upon it until daybreak when the pirates woke up and I stuck the paper under the log. When they were about to put me on the boat, I dropped my bread near the rock. We rode out past the rocks ,and then a bulking ship came up and took us aboard; they instantly grabbed me by the waist and tossed me in the prison chamber. Where I was given a loaf of bread, 4 glasses of water, and a fruit of some kind; this is the all the food I had to last a week.A week went by and on one day I got punched in the stomach, if a prisoner yelled out in pain they would get hurt more ,so I just kept quiet as the scared little kid I was.

Sometimes if I was lucky another captive would be put in my cell ,and sometimes I shared my story with them and they listened and I listened to them it was great to have few people to talk to.

Six months after being tortured and treated as a captive,I started hitting it off with the pirate guards. I started to be thought of less as a captive ,and more of the crew. They no longer kept me locked in the prison cell below deck, they said I am now the cabin boy and do all the jobs no one else wishes to do. I sleep in a hammock in the crew's sleeping wing.

(1year 6months after I was captured: on board the ship called the Almanac)

I have accomplished many things since I was kidnapped. I am just like any other pirate I am just on a lower standing then the rest. I can still sword fight, walk on the mass beams, cut a rope a go sailing up to the crow's nest, I can climb the ropes, pull up the sails, I can even sail the ship without crashing, I can fight with a sword while walking up and down a plank, I can can get free from all ropes that hold me, I can pick a lock, burgle as good as anyone, I can take on 5 pirates at the same time, I can break out of any jail, I can take on a beast twice as big as me, and I can maintain quite a few languages including: Norse, English, Pirate, and Dragonese (which I learned from an old crone who's tongue was replaced with a dragon's.) While I have been here, I have fought with other pirates and won. The captain is actually quite mean and cruel, the guards that watch over the crew keeping them in line are nothing but puppets, and the food is gruefull but keeps a boy alive. Besides all that I actually sorta enjoy raising the sail, washing the dishes, scrubbing the deck, climbing up a tying of loose ropes, and just when it is time to turn in for the night I sneak out and stand at the front of the boat looking out at sea wondering.

I know that any person with a brain would try to escape when they are on a raid, dock at a town, or the crew is given a day or so to enjoy the place they are docked at ,but truthfully I am not ready to go home I probably won't for a long time. Once when we were docked near Iceland, I saw some of the people from my village trading for a few furs and such; I hid a bar for 6 hours trying not to be seen. Just my luck when they finally left the Almanac's Revenge was almost to far from the deck so I had to run off the deck jump into the freezing water and swim up to the side of the boat. A crew member named Emily spotted me and pulled me on board. That night I spent every moment swabbing the deck ,because I was not there to do it when they first set off. I actually really didn't like the captain he was beyond cruel. He was a weather beaten, aged pirate who was cruel ,but not as cruel as the legendary pirates Blackbeard or Captain Flint. Actually he had a stone hand hold over all his pirate crew. He actually was one of the crew members that had escaped Blackbeard and his crew.

I ,on the other hand, had a plan. Me plan was te capture another pirate ship and get a crew and plunder around the seven seas,but actually that was not my plan ;it was sort of a dream. Most of my dreams die within months ,but this one died in minutes,because I then imagined my mother and it was deader then dead. I decided that someday if I am alive after all of this that I might pay my old village a little visit.

One night we were docked in Tortuga. The cavern or bar was inhabited by sailors and pirates alike. Every person was either dranking rum, singing, swaying, fighting, heading upstairs, or telling seastories over bottles of rum. Ah the cavern felt like...a place where I belong. I came to a booth containing The Revenge's crew ,so I sat down next to Emily.

"So where are we headed next?" I asked Emily.

"Why do you want to know," she asked.

"So I can be prepared," I answered.

"Prepared for what," she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Just curious tis all," replied Emily.

I sighed and said," I just want to know what dangers I have to watch out for."

"Hmm, well we are going to Gillis Island for treasure; there is no danger ,but they say that the treasure is guarded by serpent so fierce it puts hair on a young man's back." she said.

"I heard it comes out at night and preys upon any unfortunate soul that happens to be out and about," said Saber ,he was an older man on the boat.

"I heard stories where a man was on a dinghy, the last he saw was the water gulping him up to never see the light of day again,"said Alder a younger man with sunburned skin and wrinkles from ages of sea water.

"Wow, this scares me a great bit ,but if you scallywags are willing to bare so shall I," I said.

"Aye," they all said in unison before gulping down their glasses of rum.

"So what say ye be grand and tell us how ye came to be on a pirate's ship,"said Saber.

"Okay, see I was taken captive by the Almanac's revenge 2 years ago, and I have been here ever since," I said. With that my fellow pirates became interested.

"How old were you when you were taken?"asked Alder.

"I was 10 going on 11," I replied.

"Ye young that's for sure, youngest pirate I have seen yet,"replied Alder.

"what was ye life like before ya came aboard the Almanac?" ventured Emily.

"I lived in a freezing place called Berk. I was the village outcast that was insured by my cousin Snotlout. My dad was the chief of the tribe. He was always bent up about how I would never be a proper Viking; considering, I couldn't do anything a Viking could do so I guess you could say my life there sucked,"

"Really I mean who wouldn't like you and Viking, wow. They were birds for brains for not appreciating ye. Honestly I have to say ye really would not be cut out for a life like that." said Emily.

"Vikings. How did you ever survive. I have heard stories that Viking's enemies are little firebreathing devils.," said Saber.

"True, Saber. The beasts are called dragons. Emily, yes; I never fit in their I'm not a viking, I am a..." said Hiccup.

"Ye be a pirate" said Emily with a smile.

" Yeah, I am a pirate," said Hiccup. With that statement, the three others looked at each other and smiled. They all got up and grabbed me by me arm ,and led me upstairs to a smokey door. Inside was a man with dozens of tatooes.

"The lad is here to get his first pirate tattoo," said Emily. I then stared wide eyed at the man as he brought out a weird writing device.

"He be a young pirate then. So this is the pirate tatoo that..." before he could finish all three of them had pulled up their sleeves to reveal a human skull on crossbones

"This is gonna hurt isn't it?" I asked.

"Yep," he said cheerfully as he pulled up the my sleeve and position the device over my right wrist.

"Guys, do I have to get a tattoo I mean I am on 12," I pleaded.

"Hiccup, being the cabin boy aboard a pirate ship is adventurous. When the new pirate says out loud and proud the he/she is a pirate,is the time to get the pirate tatoo ,for it is a symbol that means you are accepted into the pirates world as a true pirate," said Alder.

"Hiccup, we all have had that very symbol tatooed to our wrists; it basically is a tradition or a trademark," said Emily.

(Time skip)

"Ouch, dang that hurts," I scrieched as we were walking out of the tattoo parlor.

"It's okay it stops hurting after a while," said Emily.

"Why did you guys make me get a tattoo I mean it isn't like the pirate tattoo is required." I said.

"Well we sort of wanted to make it official that you are a pirate. That way if you ever see your dad again, he won't try to make you be a viking,"said Saber.

"You guys made me get a tattoo ,because you thought my dad would not accept that I was a pirate; unless, I had something permanetly embedded into my skin," I said doubtfully.

"Well when you say it like that it sort of doesn't make sense," said Alder.

"Okay how many?"I asked reluctantly.

"9,"said Saber.

"5,"said Alder.

"6," said Emily.

"So let me get this straight, I got forced to get a pirate tattoo by 3 drunken pirates. Wow! I must be pretty dumb to let that happen,"I said a bit dazed.

"Sorry we forced you Hiccup. I guess now that what we did has sunk in, we are a bit more sober then what we started with," replied Alder. While Alder was apologizing, Saber headed back upstairs, and jumped over the side of the rail and is now swinging on the chandelier.

"Tis okay. I guess a tattoo isn't that at least now I have no way of denying that I am a pirate from the Englander's if I get caught," I said very grimly,for I knew that if I ever got caught I would surely hang.

"Well, you got spirit and your very crafty when it comes to almost getting caught. I'd say you would have a good chance of making it out of there," replied Emily.

"Yeah ,I guess your right," I said as we boarded the Almanac's Revenge. As I lied in my hammock, I drifted off to sleep. That night I dreamed of my mom and what she would say when she saw me; gobber ,what he would say; and everyone else. As a year passed I began to forget faces and such, but I did not forget my mother's kind face or Gobber's witty humor. Later that year after the visit in Tortuga we headed to Gillis Island in search of gold when we got there we were attacked by a sea creature ;in which yours trully...with the help of a few others defeated. After that we just sailed all over the place fighting,pileging, or just doing stupid things while drunk. Then we stopped in a common secret pirate port where I finally had a nice long bath after months of freezing short ones and getting new clothes ,but this didn't mean this would be a good night for me; this night would be a bad one in a long history of bad nights. This night was the night I was taken captive by Romans and put in the collosuem to be a gladiator. Interesting story to tell the future children of the next generation...huh.


	2. Jailbreaks and Reunions

**An: Hi! Please R&R! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nadda!**

Chapter 6

(What happened the 3 years Hiccup was gone) Berk:

(Val's Pov)

After loosing my Hiccup I was sad and heartbroken. I was taught not to show feelings ,because many thought to show feelings in a viking village showed weakness. The truth is I am not from Berk or the vikings. I was a merchant's daughter ,so I sailed the seas most of the time with my dad. I was actually more of a sea person then land ,but as I grew up I clung more to the land then anything else.

Anyway, getting off topic, my son is gone and I might never see him again, so life as it was seemed over. My husband helped me get by day by day. I try not to cry when the topic comes up but its to hard. Its to hard to forget something one had truly grown to love ,and now everything we never got to tell will never happen. My son is gone ,and there is a big possibility he's dead. I know I am surrounded by friends and family, but that will never fill the void. The only thing that will is my son ,and know truly he is somewhere out there.

"Oh hello Gobber I didn't see you there," I said.

"It's okay...well anyway, there is a trading ship coming in and some of the men are going to be in the mead hall before they set off again," replied Gobber hastily before walking/hobbling off.

'Hmm something tells I should go to the meeting,' I thought. I ran to catch up to Gobber.

(Inside the Mead Hall with the men from the trading ship)

"We were on a trading stop in Tortuga when a fight broke out between this ship of pirates called The Almanac's Revenge and a group of gladiators," said a seaman.

"The fight we focused most on was a boy about 13 years old fighting back to back with a female about 25. These two were amazing the boy took down 5 gladiators without drawing a single drop of blood ,and the girl could take down 5 but she spilled a few drops of blood. These two fought together as if they were bent on nothing ,but each others survival," said another seafaring man.

"The girl would sometimes take a miss step and the boy would counter with great accuracy," said a trader.

"We surely thought these two would end the battle in victory ,but a larger group of gladiators joined their boy was tooking hostage kicking, screaming, and trying to stab at anyone that got close enought ,and the girl was stabbed in the leg. She was lying on the ground gripping her leg and crying out the boy's name when we got to her she was trying to stand up and hobble to the place where they took the boy," said the seaman.

"Why would she try to fight when she clearly couldn't walk? Why was she so bent on saving that boy instead of herself, I mean she is a pirate after all?" said the other seafaring man.

"She was trying to save him ,because she clearly cared about that boy," said Val wistfully.

"Actually that is sort of what we found out. Apparently that kid reminded her so much of the brother she had lost when she was about 19," said the trader in such a sad tone.

"She cared for that boy as if he was her brother ,that sort of reminds me of the son I lost," Said Val.

"My deepest apologies," said the seaman.

"Thank You," said Val.

"Anyway we must be off," said the trader.

(Hiccup's POV)

I was taken to the gladiator's home and put in a colloseum where I would stay for months. When I looked up into the stands and looked into the eyes of the crowd, I would see vikings cheering for the sheer excitement of killing. This sickened me here I was the bait running away from the hungry lions day after day , there it would be the dragons as bait and the vikings the lions. Here I met hundreds of scared victims taken from their homes to be a victim of sheer excitement of killing. Everytime I went to sleep I would fear I would die in my sleep of exhastion. These 3 months hit me hard reality was that if I didn't keep running I would be ripped apart by hungry lions that had just eaten my fellow prisoners.

**A few rules I learned were: If you don't keep moving you die. Trust no one. In a world where everything is against you throw tradition to the wind and just go with it. If the daughter of the ruler looks at you with lust filled eyes...run ,because that road will lead straight to pain. I learned quite a bit; mostly how to survive and treat deep fatal gashes that could kill some of the strongest vikings. Actually I really learned how to empravise in the strangest situations.**

I have been stuck here for at least 3 months at bes, and since the beginning I have had thoughts/dreams of my friends which I have no idea what happened to. The last I saw of Alder, he was upside down dangling by his ankles by theives. The last I saw of Saber ,he was going to the bathroom while he was gone gladiators showed up and attacked the Almanac's Revenge. Emily and I were fighting gladiators ,and she got stabbed in the leg; I was taken captive kicking and screaming. The last I saw of Emily was her lying on the ground pressing her hand over the wound and the other hand outstretched to me; she was crying,bleeding, and screaming my name, and that is the last I saw of her before I woke up in a brig the next morning. I miss Emilly ,probably, most of all, because I thought of her as my sister which I reminded her of her brother that was sold into slavery when she was 19.**(A/N: Please ignore the age screw up. Okay Emily is now 22 and her brother would be 19 now. she was 19 and he was 16 when he was taken. That happened 3 years ago. Hiccup was 11 when they met a year after her brother was taken. So Hiccup is 13 now, Emily is 22, and missing brother is 19)** Sometimes when I go to sleep,I am not on edge ,because I dream I am back on the Almanac sailing with my friend.

While I have been here I have learned to trust no one and how to run as fast as a cheetah. The technique for learning to run really fast is if you are trying to escape hungry claws of lions. Now I can outrun lions and guys on chariots, I also have a extended knowledge of how to treat wounds fast to insure less blood loss. I guess one could say life here is a little dangerous ;okay alot dangerous,but I get by...with a lot of is not always the safest time of day,because sometime a guard gets a little lever happy ,and lets the lions lose while the surviving prisoners sleep. Basically saying so far I have learned to adapt to being a lite,lite sleeper.

Since I have been here, I have started dreaming only of all my mates back on the boat. I have started dreaming of what everyone might look like now ,because I have forgotten mostly what everyone has looked like but I have never forgotten any detail of Gobber or my mother or even Camicazi. I missed them when I was first captured ,but then I slowly began to stop thinking of them. Since I have came here I have thought only of my friends or sometimes I dream of mom, maybe dad, or Gobber.I hate to say it ,but I have completely forgotten about my family as the days go by ,and more of getting away from here or surviving at least. I hope that doesn't make me seem oblivious or selfish or uncaring ,but if I ever want to get back to Berk I have to survive. To keep moving is the way to survival. Anyways I best get moving before the lions are out of there cages.

Here they give you a sword and tell you to run for your life.I have been a gladiator/lion bait for 3 months. Sometimes I have a match maybe once a week against a Roman gladiator or me and my fellow prisoners have to run away from hungry lions. Why these monsters find this entertaining I will never know ,so I have been coming up with a few plans of escape but it isn't a one person job ,and only a few of the prisoners I had origanally asked got killed by gladiator or lions; that only leaves Gaman and Gail these two came in about 2 months ago and they have been alive ever since fighting along side me for survival. We have each told our stories and have each told our request if we were to die and the other to have escaped. Gail wishes for one of us ,which ever one escapes, to tell her brother that he was an amazing boy ,and it was not his fault she got captured ,and to stop blaming himself. She said that her getting captured was the inevitiable; the Gladiators had been in her town hunting down Indians for the colloseum ,her brother had snuck out to go to exploring in a near by cave,so she went to go find him and when they were not even a block away a few drunk gladiators walked up the street. She immediatly pushed her brother into a darken alley way. She was taken hostage by the gladiators ,and her brother, Alec, had to watch as his sister was drug away to never be seen again.

Gaman wanted one of us to find his mom and dad and see to it they knew how much he cared about them. He also wanted one of us to tell his younger sister Shona, that she was the best sister in the whole world. He didn't have much and apparently him getting taken was the inevitable. The saddest part was that before he got captured he got into a verbal argument with his dad ,and his mom had watched him walk out the door and did not try any effort to stop him. Not that she could ,but she could have tried to reason with her husband about not kicking him out after one little blow ,okay it was sort of a big family disput about him not finding a woman ,yet. Oh well ,his parents probably felt regrettful or sorrowful when they had gotten word that a Roman ship attacked the eastern part of the town and took their only son with them when they left.

I didn't have any request ,because the only request I had they could possibly never fulfill. My request was for them to find The Almanac's Revenge ,talk to Emily, Saber, Alder, or Sam,the cook, about how much they all ment to a young boy like me. To find Camicazi and Big Boobied Bertha tell them how much they helped me. Go to Berk and tell my mom about my whole life ,tell Gobber that his mug is behind the cabinet and that it was an honor to work with him in the forge, tell my dad I knew I was a huge disappointment ,but I was still his son and he didn't care about me ,but I didn't think of him as my dad either. Tell him that Snotlout will be an amazingly pig-brained leader even if I don't believe it myself ,but I would not have any prejudice against him for taking the position as leader considering I never wanted the position myself in the first place. Tell Snotlout I forgive him ,to tell him that he didn't ruin most life ,but I forgave him and forgot along time ago. I never thought about how much he would beat me up or make fun of me just the fact that he would never change so why try to help him when I knew he would never change the way he acted towards me. He acted like I was some pathetic rat and I was so vial that he couldn't be seen or eat in the same room with me. I wanted them all to know that I forgave them ,and to me that being angry with them did not matter considering I would be dead.

Chapter 7

(Back at Berk a little bit after the traders came)

(Stoick's POV)

A boat was on the horizon ,because today the Bog-Burglers are coming to visit are town for the first time in 16 years. Hiccup was born two years after the last Bog Burgler visit. Hiccup would be about 14,today. I always thought from the moment Hiccup was first born that we would share his 14th birthday killing dragons ,but fate didn't see it happening. Today, the younger portion of the tribe will be meeting the Bog-Burglers for the first time. Well the boat is just a little ways off shore so it is my duty as chief to be there to greet them.

As soon as the boat docked Big Boobied Bertha ,chief of the Bog Bogular Tribe, came walking down the plank to greet Stoick the Vast. She had a young blonde tiny girl with green eyes following her looking anxiouser with each step. "Hello Stoick the Vast, oh hear his name and tremble,ugh ugh. It is good to see you ,my old friend,"said Bertha.

"To you as well Big Boobied Bertha,"said I.

"This is my daughter, heir to the throne, Camicazi. She is here with me as she will be next in line to chiefdom I wanted her to personally greet the Chief,"said Bertha.

"Oh well it is an honor to greet the heir,"said Stoick,"although it is sad because my own heir Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is not around to meet you."

"if Hiccup isn't here ;is he in the forge crafting something or has he gone cliff diving again,"said Camicazi.

"No he was...wait minute ,how do you know Hiccup?,"said Stoick.

"We are friends; and actually I have actually met up with him in alot of different places since we first met when we were 6 years old,"said Camicazi.

"Wait a minute you the girl who's name was carved into the log with Hiccup's,"shouted Astrid with the whole tribes eyes falling upon her.

"Wait...I knew that name sounded familiar. I can't believe I didn't realise it before,"said Fishlegs by this time the whole gang made it to the front of the circle surrounded by the tribes.

"What didn't you realise before,"asked Snotlout.

"A few months before Hiccup got taken I found a messenger hawk stuck in some rope,"said Fishlegs.

"So,"said Ruff.

"So the message the hawk was caring was not red it was white which meant it was not a tribe to tribe letter ,so I took the message and read it,"said Fishlegs.

"What did it say,"asked Tuff.

"it read 'Camicazi ,I need you to come meet me in Berk. I want you to take me back with you ;things have gotten worse ,and I can not take it anymore. Please come soon.' then at the bottom..."he was cut off.

"was a picture of a sun,"said Camicazi.

"Yeah,"said Fishlegs.

"That was meant for me from...Hiccup,"said Camicazi at the Hooligan tribe gasped.

"Hey it was anybody's guess that Hiccup would hate it here.I mean from the way he said things were ;death would seem alot more appetizing,"said Cami.

"What do you know,"said Tuff.

"I know that Hiccup was teased, bullied, and beat up for screwing up or just not fitting in. I know that Hiccup only ever found peace in the woods. I know that his mom was always off on raids; his dad was always ignoring and neglecting him because he was not the viking son he wanted; and i know that Hiccup hated it here because he was different and most of the village hated his guts ,so I know alot,"said Camicazi stepping up to stand infront of Tuffnut.

"Hey back off weakling,"said Ruffnut stepping infront of Tuffnut to come face to face with Camicazi. To anyone this was a bad move to get tangled up with Camicazi especially if you started telling her what to do ,because the last time someone did that he ended up in an inpharmary for weeks with broken bones and internal bleeding.

"Don't tell me what to do and I think you should be the one to take your own advice,"said Cami. Ruff drew her axe and charged at Cami only to get knocked back to the ground with Cami ontop of her with a dagger to her neck.

"Like I said, you really shouldn't be running your mouth,"said Cami. She got off of Ruff and walked away back to standing next to her mother. Everyone crowded around Ruff and pulled her to her feet.

"She..She just..that pipsqueak...just...what just happened. I got beat by a weakling as herself,"said Ruff being held up by her twin.

"I might take her advice,Ruff ;she looks like she didn't even break a sweat from taking you down and look at you. I think she is alot more dangerous than she appears,"said Astrid. Everyone took a mental note of not to get in a fight with someone before really knowing who they are.

"Alright let's get back to you knowing Hiccup. Okay why didn't Hiccup come to me with his problems,"said Stoick.

"As I said before you weren't there,"said Cami.

"I see,"said Stoick.

"Um..The Hooligan Tribe and Bog Burgler Clan please situate yourselves in the Mead Hall for further discussions,"commanded Stoick.

"Bertha did you know about this,"asked Stoick.

"Yes I knew about Hiccup; but I did not know he had been sneaking away to visit us or come find us I just thought he was one of the kind that did things on their own, independently sort of like Cami. I did not know he did not tell you, where he always went. I am sorry ,but if it is any consolation Hiccup was a great kid and he fought well with the sword. He helped me save a few lives during a raid a few years back,"said Bertha.

"Apparently, I don't know my son at all. Strangers knew my son better than I did. I am a failure at parenting,"said Stoick.

"No, you are a good man ,but you ignored your son because he was not strong like you or Val. In a way, Hiccup was stronger than any of us; he was strong willed and a fighter that kept his spirit high ,and could never be broken. You are not a bad parent your just not the best,"said Bertha. Stoick sighed.

After the two chiefs went to discuss everything about Hiccup, Snotlout;Fishlegs;Astrid;Ruff and Tuff;Gobber;and Cami were left.

"Oi, those were nice skill ye shown back there!," said Gobber.

"Thanks, Gobber. You know Gobber Hiccup always said that you were the father he always wanted besides the one that was never there and cared more about chiefly duties then him ,and always had a disappointed scowl and treated him as an outcast. Well anyway maybe I should introduce myself. I am Camicazi heir of the Bog Burglar Clan. I am skilled in sword fighting, burglering, and I have quite the experience dealing with thugs,pirates, or thieves;but enough about me which one are you," said Camicazi.

"I am Tuffnut,"

"I am Ruffnut,"

"I am Astrid,"

"I am Fishlegs,"

"I am Gobber,"

"I am...,"said Snotlout.

"Oh I know who you are. You are Snotlout Jorgenson, cousin of the chief's son Hiccup. You treated Hiccup like some outcast and looked down upon him even though he should be looking down upon you. I know that you force Hiccup into socialization ,and you took away the only friend he had. You were the dunder-headed, son of a half witted troll, eye of gronkle, toad of a pixie that manipulated the village population to torture Hiccup so much that he ran away at least like twice and when he did come back no one knew he was missing," said Camicazi so mad that anyone that caught her gaze would turn to stone. At the mention that Hiccup had ran away because of the bullying the group became silent. Some caught in a tug of war of emotions and thoughts, mainly of who Hiccup truly was without the bullying, guilt ,or respect or something else.

"I didn't know Hiccup could feel so hurt that he would run away,"said Snotlout clearly in a battle of tug a war.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it,"said Cami shaking her head as if she could not believe the picture before her.

"Hiccup was the bravest, honorable, and cunningest person even if he was a boy. It was a true pleasure to get to know the real him," said Cami.

"I have a question Astrid found a letter at the site were Hiccup was last before he was taken; there was an inscription at the bottom of the log; it read 'Camicazi & Hiccup - Friends Forever?" asked Tuffnut and Ruffnut in unison.

"at a site; was this place did it have a long strip of sand that led into the sea?"asked Cami.

"Yeah,"said Astrid.

"Hmm, that is the place where me and Hiccup said goodbye after our first adventure; we carved our name into the bottom of that log as a memory...I guess you could say. Yah know things back then were so much simpler,"said Cami

"Wait a minute taken. What do you mean by taken; you said he was dead,"said Cami.

"No we said he was gone not dead. Although it is a big possibility," said Astrid.

"Who was he takin by,"asked Cami.

"Why does it matter, I mean he's gone ,and I doubt he will be coming back anytime soon," said Snotlout.

"You didn't answer my question ,who?"repeated Cami.

"He was taken during a pirate raid,"Fishlegs piped in.

"Thanks, I'm out ,see ya in another life,"said Cami walking off into the direction of the woods with the gang scurrying to catch up.

"Wait where are you going?"asked Fishlegs.

"I am looking for something Hiccup left ,and after that I am setting out to look around for him,"said Cami.

"How do you know you will ever find Hiccup,"said Astrid.

"I know I will find Hiccup ,for the same reason he always managed to find me,"said Cami while ducking under a tree a over a root.

"What's the reason,"asked Fishlegs.

"How do you know your way around here so well,"asked Astrid.

"One: I actually know the real Hiccup enough to know that he would not die that easily ,especially by pirates or Roman Fort Sinisters for that matter. Two: Hiccup and I explored the island for a month before he came back to find that no one cared he had been gone for almost 3 months. Three: Hiccup and I know our way around; because when we ever got captured we would escape in the dead of night and make our way to our homes. There are only four reasons why Hiccup would not have been back by now. A: Hiccup has been held hostage all this time by someone. B: Hiccup is as free as a bird ,but has taken aliking to his freedom and has decided not to come back until he is ready. C: Hiccup has been alive and free all this time ,but found this as his only chance of escape and has planned on never coming back. D: the worst and unlikiest case scenerio is Hiccup is dead. My guess its both the second and third answers ,because Hiccup always had a way of disappearing and reappearing when he's ready. Once when we were being followed Hiccup cut a corner ,and I didn't see him again for a week ;the reason for three is because Hiccup has always said that if things never got better he would be out of here by 16,"said Cami making her way to a small clearing with a shed in the center. She went up to the shed with us at her heels.

"Yahno I never knew any of those things about Hiccup. Heck I don't think anyone of us knew about his double life,"said Snotlout.

"Yeah I know what you mean it feels as though some of these things you are telling us ;sound like a completely different person then our nerdy Hiccup,"said Tuffnut.

"Well are you going to open the shed or not,"said Ruffnut.

"Hiccup always said that if anything ever happened to him to come back here and open the shed with this," she said holding up a key in the shape of a mini sword.

"What did you think was inside it,"asked Fishlegs.

"I never had the reason to find out ,because I had always found him in the strangest moments; it was like he had a thing for popping up out of the blue when you least expected it. Every time we went to explore a new place Hiccup always said he took a memory with him maybe this is where he stored them,"said Cami.

"Well let's open it up and see,"said Astrid.

"By the way, whatever we might find in Hiccup's shed stays in Hiccup's shed,"said Cami. Cami had the sword key in hand and she was just about to turn the key. The door slowly opened ,and inside it was something that is very surprising.

"Wow" we all said in unison. In the right corner was a basket of scrolls, maps, and a compass; In the left corner was a box with small swords probably collected from all over; In the back was a desk with a candle on the middle of the desktop; on the desk there was a journal filled with all of Hiccups adventures leading up to when he was taken; in the left drawer of the desk, inside was letters for the gang,Gobber, his parents, Cami, and Bertha each written for us incase something was to happen to him; In the right was a small lantern Hiccup had gotten from the Inuit; Hiccup had a basket of furs from Spain; A bookshelf with books from places Hiccup had been all translated by Hiccup into Norse; Hiccup had a huge map in the back of the room with dots on countries he had visited; the wierdest thing was that in the far back were 6 shields specifically designed for each member of the gang and Cami.

"Hey I remember this,"said Cami picking up the shield that deifinetly belonged to her,"We were in China and Hiccup took the chinese art of forge and Hiccup flair to make me a shield; I thought I had left it behind in the battle,but it has apparently been here the whole time."

She went over to another shelf and picked up an old, dusty arrown,"Hey this was a posoin arrow that was shot into Hiccup's left sholder when we were making our hastiy escape from the Outcast Island. We ended up having to go back to get the berries to stop the posion from killing Hiccup good times,good times." While holding up a ship in a bottle she said," Hey and this is the ship in the bottle that we got while raiding the Poseidon's Voyages' fleet." (Holding the noose) "Hey and this is the exact same noose Hiccup cut in half to save our pirate friend Warren from taking the drop in the galloes." (Holding a seashell) "And this is one of the shells Hiccup got from off the shore of Greece. I can't believe he kept something from almost every place we had visited ,it so like him to keep something to treasure the memories we made. Those were the good old days when he would stow away on a trading ship when his mom was on a voyage and his dad was on a nest hunt. When we ran into each other he would always show me what he had came across from the places he visited until he found me. He was more then just another heir ;he was a happy go lucky kind of guy what with his sarcasm and dry humor. He was amazingly intelligent and could pull off alot of surprising things," said Cami finally fnishing a long lecture.

"I just wish you all had known Hiccup,"said Cami.

"What are you talking about,"said Snotlout ,"We knew Hiccup,"

"Yeah you knew who he was, you knew a few things about him,but you did not know him,the real Hiccup,"said Cami wistfully.

"Yep and i guess we never will,"said Astrid.

"The thing ,Snotlout, is that Hiccup stood up for you on more then one occasion. He defended you everytime someone would say something like your a jerk, you could get hit by a brick and not feel it, ya know stuff like that and Hiccup would stand up and fight for you even though he knew most of what they said was true. He almost got into a sword fight with a guy named Arsol ,because Arsol had heard all the stories of what you all did to Hiccup ,and so he started coming up with ideas on how to get you all back ;then Hiccup came in and told him that if he wanted to get to any of you he would have to go through him. Hiccup was dead set on protecting you and Berk; I never could understand why, I mean it was clear that Berk didn't like him and would have banished him if it weren't for the fact he was the chief's only child. Why Hiccup could stand up and fight for a village is beyond me,but Hiccup always had high standards and care for every living creature and thought that every thing deserved a chance to survive,"said Cami.

"If you find Hiccup can you tell him I'm sorry,"said Snotlout.

"Sure Hiccup was always the forgiving type,"said Cami exiting the shed with her shield, a sword, and one of Hiccup's sketching Journals that included all kinds of sketches of her and nature. When she turned she saw the group heading out with nothing that Hiccup wanted them to have except the letters addressed to them she asked,"Why aren't you taking the shields Hiccup made for you."

"We do not deserve those shields,"said Snotlout.

"Perhaps not ,but maybe someday when you see Hiccup again maybe you might,"said Cami as she walked in the opposite direction of the village.

"Hold on a minute, where are you going this time,"said Astrid.

"I'm going to look for Hiccup. My first guess is that someone probably has seen him in a pirate port if he was taken by pirates. There are about 70 different ports Hiccup could have been seen around ,but I have all the time in the world when it comes to finding Hiccup. Oh and tell my mom I'll be headed to the nearest pirat port if she comes looking for me,"said Cami as she disappeared behind a bush.

"Wow that was interesting ,and also informative at the same time," said Fishlegs.

"Yep ,but we all need to talk about today later okay,"said Snotlout. That night they all met in the mead hall after dark to discuss the matter at hand. What they needed to talk about was mainly Hiccup ,so that night they all met to talk about everything that was said about Hiccup from Cami ;all they could do was draw a few conclusions ,but nothing solid.

Cami on the other hand had spent a month looking around for him when she got a lead from came across news of a boy named Hiccup that had been taken hostage by Romans nearly three months ago. She did not stick around long enough to hear otherwise.

(Hiccup's Pov)

One day I was in the middle of a lion match when something told me to look up into the stands. There in the stands was a girl from my past with wild blond hair, piercing green eyes, a sword at her hip, legging torn from all the battles,armor that was scratched, skinny, and short. This girl was the best wish that came true in the last 3 months. Camicazi, she is the girl I had so many adventures with when I was like six years old;she was/is my bestfriend ,because she stuck by me and never could be persuaded to leave my side; she was sort of my secret ,because when I was little I met her outside of Berk when I had been trying to run away home and as you can tell she got me to go back. No one ever knew of what I really was capable of doing when I had snuck away from Berk momentarily ,of course. She was (maybe still is) the most thrilling ,action packed, adventurous warrior ;I ever had the pleasure to get know ,because when we were in danger we would work back to back to get out.

Now I looked into the eyes of a girl I thought I would never see again. Saddness crept into her eyes as she scanned me over. I bet I looked horrible considering I had to ditch my fur coat and boots, my tunic was thin, faded, looked like rags, the sleeves were missing; my leggings became a pair of torn up shorts, I had a claw like gash on my upper arm over my now muscles, my cheek was slashed up, I had a thin layer of dusty dirt covering my face giving it a dingy coloring, you could see the outline of my ribs but I still had a good bit of muscles, and my hair had grown quite shaggy. I would have kept my gaze longer had it not been for the lion that started on my tail. I picked up the pace and was able to outrun the lions although at least 3 of the prisoners had been taken by their grimy claws. When the sky became dark ,the crowd left and they locked the prisoners in the colloseum with a bit of food.

I ran up to the gate to see if I could spot my blond friend. I waited for an hour and she didn't show. I started thinking that I was hallucinating...again ,but Gaman said he spoted the girl ,too. So now I waited with Gail and Gaman to see if my friend would be my hero and come and rescue me.

I had been waiting for an hour and a half ,so I stepped away from the gate bars and was about to turn my back and walk away ,when I heard someone 'sps'. I staggered around to see piercing green eyes illuminated by a firelight. I grappled to the gate my hands clung tightly to the gate as if I was about to be blown away. Her hand reached out and touched my cheek while her eyes were tearing up.

"Hiccup, It's great to see you; your parents are so sad; you're mom starts sobbing when she hears your name ,and you're dad has thrown himself into being a chief in order to keep the pain at bay,"said Cami.

"Cami, I could never imagine another person I would rather see right now," Hiccup said joyously but then his expression turned serious,"if you know what has been going on with my parents;then Snotlout and them and the whole village know about the life I had been keeping from them."

"No, they don't know that much they know about you had a life outside of Berk ,but they don't know everything about your life and adventures. They have seen the shed though," said Cami.

"Then they will know everything leading all the way up to the last week I had been on Berk,"said Hiccup sadily.

"No they don't know I took the journal with me and a few other stuff ,but they didn't take anything with them not even the shields you made them ;they said 'they did not deserve those shields ,but maybe someday they might' ,"said Cami.

"Okay then anyway. Are you going to get me out of this steel dungeon,"said Hiccup lightling up.

"Of course, I think you have spent to much time in said dungeon,"said Cami grinning.

"Okay then how do we do this,"said Hiccup mulling over a plan.

"Alright why don't tomorrow night we ,all of us in this prison, go over the plan and start making things ready here on the inside while you take care of the deeds on the outside. For example we will try to loosen the bolts on the door while you take out the guards and take a few keys while your at it and we can steal weapons that way if they try anything they won't have any defenses. You will open the door ;we will have all the weapons ,so we need to find a way to get a boat to get us all out of here and we need to find a new place to hide til we all find our way home," said Hiccup.

"I can take out the guards,get the keys, open the door, get out quietly; if we can work together and stay quiet, I will map the best passageways where you will most likely not be seen or heard; I can 'borrow' a boat with the privisions and stuff ,and we can sail for the Bog Burgler Tribe. Sound Okay,"said Cami.

"Yeah ,but we will all need to plan this out perfectly ,so we need to plan this in 2 days to give us time to prepare,"said Hiccup ," I'll talk things over with everyone in here, and Cami I'm glad to see you." Cami smiled sweetly and looked hiccup over befor taking off.

The next day they were talking it over and preparing. Hiccup had been given the honor as leader over the rebeling prisoners. By the end of the day, everyone had been ready to go ,but a guard brought in a new prisoner ,so it was put off for the next day. The new prisoner was a slave that had been come upon by the Romans; he was about 19 with familliar blonde locks and his name is Cameron. He looks so familliar ,but we have never met until this point. We took the liberty of asking him to join us in the jailbreak tommorow night. He quickly agreed and was set with the task of collecting armor from the door that held all the weapons for the battles ;it was not anything special it was just 30 swords they weren't sharpened and if you had just arrived before a battle you might not have a sword; the only way you would get one is if another person got killed basically all these swords were handedown from the person that got killed. How lucky...to have a dead person's sword.

Chapter 8

(Cami's POV)

The next day came around and I was out scouting for the perfect boat to 'borrow' right before the jailbreak. When Hiccup and I put our heads together, we could come up with the most wickedest plans ,but this time we just went for something short and simple considering the size of our 'companions'. I was becoming anxious,nervous, and a little scared this really aren't the emotions I usually go through since I have been going out all on my own.

All I have been dreaming of is Hiccup and me exploring deserted islands and hijacking boats like we used to. I have been missing Hiccup ,for quite a while. I knew it was weird that Hiccup had not shown back up after 2 years. I mean I started to put it away ,because right around the last time we saw each other when we were 10 **(A/N: not but 2 months before he was Hiccupnapped)** ;he said that it was getting harder and harder to even disappear for a month without Gobber noticing. We agreed that if we did not see each other until we **both** turned 13**(A/N: Cami was a bit younger then Hiccup)** that she should come to Berk; she was only a few months from being 13 when she arrived. Hiccup and I had some wild adventures ,and for the past 3 years he has been all on his own and I was not there to help him through the hardships.

(that night)

It was time and I had to be by the gate while taking out a few guards without sound(easy peasy). When I got the keys, I had opened the gate and it did not budge. It was jammed by one bad hinge. Thankfully Hiccup and the others had gotten all their swords ,and they sliced open the door. We all made our exit by keeping to the back walls of houses. We were almost to the dock when an alarm had sounded. Out popped from every barrel a soldier ready to fight. The battle carried on for a while ,and soon we were about to claim our victory with little casualties. Before the fight had officially broken up with all the captives retreating to their freedom, the boss came out and pointed a gun straight at Cami. He fired and to Cami everything was happening in slow blur as she saw Hiccup push her away. He took the fall for her yet again.

The shot rang through the fight. Everyone formed a neat circle in the middle was the boss with his hand stretched out with the gun clapsed in his hand, Cami on the ground,and Hiccup lying on the ground infront of her with a big red blotch forming on his right shoulder. It was the inevitable; Hiccup would have always thrown himself infront of a bullet for Cami even when they were kids. He cared about her so much and he would act like she was the only person in his universe. To him she was ,in fact, the center of his universe. Love really was never spoken of in any viking dictionary I mean anywhere ,so Hiccup nor Cami never understood what love was and they still couldn't say they related to what that feeling they had for each other was.

Cami stood up pulled her sword from her holder. The boss through the gun on the ground and pulled out his own sword. There war went on until daybreak when both their lungs were screaming for breathe except Cami had found strength with each gasping breath that told her to keep moving. Hiccup was still breathing and his wound had been cleaned up a little by a healer from the Roman's side. Her name was Abigail and she believed just like Hiccup that every living thing deserved a chance at life ,but she thought it be medical wise instead of hero wise. Still she was a good person ,but she was far from being as heroic, courageous, or as good hearted as Hiccup.

The battle still went on with the chief/boss of the Romans getting angrier and clumsier with each passing minute until he misstepped and Cami took it to her advantage by stabbing him with her sword in a place that would hurt him but not necessarily kill him. With his failling cry cheers roared up from the audience of prisoners held captive at the collesuem. A soft realization ,settled over the warriors and villagers, that they had been taken down by the very people they had imprisoned and tortured; the despair of all the prisoners from the beginning of the colloseum had been avenged by this moment of success.

Cami rose looked down at the fallen leader ,and then up at the Roman villager audience and said,"This is over. We ,all of us, are leaving and don't try and stop us. The prisoners have fought for generations trying to stay alive and this generation has finally defeated the very fiens that inslaved us upon this land ,so we have the right to get the heck out of here with our lives. Now get out of our way before we do something **you** will regret later," said Cami in a deathly glare so icy you would get frostbite. Ironically the stubborness carried by vikings had not rubbed off on other tribes or such ,because all the Roman people and warriors stepped aside for the marching band of prisoners walking away with their freedom.

All the prisoners made their way on the boat and all the seamen and women set to work on sailing this deathtrap while our old friend Hiccup lied all bandaged up in captain's quarters. Cami was at the wheel steering the ship in the best wind currents. She is very experieced with sailing a boat. Her and Hiccup could sail a boat blindfolded all the way from Canada to Greenland although no person from Hiccup's village knew a spectacle of what went on with Hiccup outside of the island of Berk. In fact, she bet none of them even knew a thing of what Hiccup really was like or anything to do with the left swordfighting, courageous, intelligent, mischieve maker, and cunning Hiccup she knew...and sort of liked.

(Hiccup's Pov)

Ow, I felt an excruitiatig pain in my right shoulder and I was sore all over. I dared to open my eyes and sit up for all the pain was pushing down on me like Thor's hammer.I slowly opened my eyes and every shape and color blended together to create one big blur. My vision cleared and I looked into the eyes of my dear friend ,Cami.

"Ca..mi..Cami iis ," choked out Hiccup.

"Yeah ,it's me Hiccup. Gods Hiccup I thought I had lost you. Hiccup do you know how upset I was when I found out that you had been missing for 3 years and I didn't know where you were,"said Cami clearly upset.

"Hiccup please don't die; please don't leave me,"said Cami choking down sobs with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere ,Sunshine,"said Hiccup sitting up when everything was telling him to lie back down.

"Thank you ,but lie back down Hiccup you don't want to reopen your stitches do you,"said Cami. My hand rushed to my bandaged up left shoulder ,and then to the side of my arm where there were blood stains coming out of the fresh bandages.

"Did we win,"I asked.

"Gods you wake up after all that and ask did we win, you're such a boy ;and yes we won,"said Cami rolling her eyes annoyance clearly visible ,but melting away at Hiccup's goofy smile.

"Great ,but do **they** know where I am or do they even know I'm alive,"asked Hiccup with a unreadable expression plastered across his face. **(refering to everyone back at Berk)**

"No they don't know you're alive and they probably think you are dead and I am just in denial at your death; the last I spoke to them was 2 months ago when I had found out that you had been **missing for 3 years and 7 months**,"said Cami.

"Yeah about that...,"started Hiccup ,but he was cut off.

"I mean Hiccup ,I know you, don't deny it I have known you for years and trust me when I say that I know you did not come back because you were held captive and tortured for three years at best. The longest you allowed yourself to stay in jail tortured was for three months ,and even then you were already putting your plans of escape in motion, so that only leaves one thing: you were staying away from Berk at your own will ,and by that I mean you could possibly come back to Berk at any moment you wished,so what was it Hiccup?"asked Cami clearly she knew him more then any other person in the world.

"You're right I didn't go back to Berk ,because I was not ready to go back to the life of the weakling,outcast, useless, mistake of Cheif's son that everyone was hoping something would happen that way my cousin would take the position of chief after my father dies ,and ironically he would probably lead them straight to their deaths.I wanted to get away from that place and I guess you could say I wanted to go on a right of passage where I could adapt and become true with my surroundings. I know back then I would leave and always go back because of my mom ,but those times were simpler and as I got older the bullying and disappointment became greater with each day ,so when I was taken I realized that before if it got to the point where I would rather die then stay on that icy wasteland that if I up and disappeared it would look mighty strange ,and they would come looking ,but that time I had a cover for if they came looking. So I took it and I got out ,please don't judge I know you will start thinking 'how could he do this to his family'; 'how could he think this was the way out'; 'did he plan to get taken on the next raid or did it just happen'? I know you probably going to yell at me and start in about all the mistakes I have made or caused ,and this being just tip of the iceberg ,but think about my side of this whole thing,"finished Hiccup.

"Okay I'm not going to lecture you and I completely understand from you're point of view ,but really I never will understand because of well I have not yet been in the position that is your life ,so I am going to support your decision and not take you back home; Under on condition,"said Cami.

"Okay,"said Hiccup.

"You have to take me with you,"said Cami gleeful. Hiccup smiled his goofy grin and said,"Can you keep up?"

"Oh definetly,"said Cami. At that moment they stared into each others eyes and said,"Take what you can ,"said Cami. "Give nothing back," said Hiccup ;then they bumped each others fists.

**A month went by and most of the prisoners had found their way home either by they stopped at a town near where that prisoner/prisoners lived or they found a boat making a stop near their homeland. Gaman and Gail were some of the few Hiccup got to see home safely. **

**Gaman went home to his mom and dad. His sister was brought to her knees in happiness at the sight of her brother. After he was reunited with his family, he convinced Gail and her brother Alec to move to the island ,seeing as how the war was over and the land was safe ,again. **

**After a while, Gaman & Gail began to date. They soon were married and lived close by to both their remaining families**

All most all the prisoners except Hiccup, Cameron, and 3 female warriors were still there. The three female warriors were sisters and they agreed to become members of the Bog Burgler Clan ,because their family and tribe had all been wiped out by the Romans and all they had was each other ,so there was nothing left for them. Cameron had decided on sticking with us until he figured out where to go. He said he had a sister ,but he had to find her first although he had not told anyone any information like what his last name is, where he was before he was taken, what was his sisters name, and if there was any family for him besides this faceless sister. He was very secretive and who could blame him is all we could say. With everything we have all been through in these past months its a wonder we even trust each other enough not to break down into a mutiny.

We finally broke free of all the harsh stormes and was on our way to the the Bog Clan ,but we had to dock at a pirate port first.I stepped on deck and felt everything shake.

"You don't have your land legs ,yet,"said Cami walking up beside me.

"I kno' ;but it is a long time since I have set foot on land...that I am not forced to be a slave upon,"said Hiccup.

"Yeah well I may not have been able to be there in the past ,but there is no way you are going to be able to get rid of me that easily,"said Cami. I could have sworn I was becoming intranced by her eyes if it had not been for the very familiar blonde locks I had been taken away from.

"Emily,"I screamed and took off into a sprint past Cami who looked completely turned around and then took off into a stride to meet my embrace.

"Hiccup, you're alive and your here. What happened? When did you get out?" said Emily. She looked a bit thinner then I remembered and she had her right leg heavily bandaged ,and overall she looked sleep deprived.

"I got away a month ago and I am heading to the Bog Burgler Clan right now to live with my childhood friend who just so happens to be the same one that helped me escape...well me and all the other prisoners held captive in their colloseum. Emily it is great to see you ,but I do have to ask what happened after I left?"said Hiccup.

"My dear young friend ,we have so much to talk about. perhaps we may speak in the tavern,"said Emily. Hiccup nodded and followed her limping form inside.

(Inside the tavern)

"It has been a long 3 months ,Hiccup; this I believe you are aware of. Look at you ,you have scars left and right and another bullet hole wound. Anyway, what happened after you were taken was. I was taken to the town's inpharmary and Alder and Saber came by to say the ship was coming back here at the first sign of Early Spring. They really did not want to part with leaving me behind especially considering we were a four person group. With the youngest is taken away and then the female of the group is injured ,so it just leaves the two of them now...well at least until I get better and if I even decide to go back to the life of a pirate. There are so many different things that can happen while they are gone. The most I feared up to this point were that those 2 were going to die at sea or I would never see you,again or not even see you at all but just to know that you are okay. Hiccup I have been living a pretty peaceful life up over that hill in a little cabin all my own. I don't even know if I do infact want to go back to being a pirate although I love the sea and the adventure ,but the pain you must endure might be a little too much,"said Emily. She looked out the window to the open sea and then back to me.

"So enough about what happened while you were gone. What happened to you,"said Emily.

"Um...well..uh...I was taken to a collesuem where I had been fighting for my life for the first 3 months and then right around the end my bestfriend came and helped me and all the other survivng prisoners escape. We fought the guards and gladiators off and made our escape. But you know what I always took back a souveiner everytime I went someplace new. Just let me tell you I took with me from that place a bullet wound,a thousand scars, and gruesome memories. That place could turn a 12 year old into a man. I am never going to forget the prisoners I had been fighting with all that time, yah know the ones I escaped with. Most of them have cleared out

and got to return home alive ,but their are 3 girls that have nothing ot go back to; and a 19 boy named Cameron who is looking for his sister. We are taking the girls to live with the Bog burglers and the boy Cameron we don't know much about him and he refuses to talk. In the end, all we might be able to do for him is take him to the place where his sister once lived and find her on his own,"said Hiccup, then he looked at Emily and her mouth was hanging slightly open,"what."

"A boy named Cameron, 19 years old, looking for his sister. Did he have blond locks and sapphire eyes?"asked Emily.

"Yeah. How did you...wait a minute. He might be your brother; is this what you think, because if it is then follow me and I'll take you to him."said Hiccup while standing up with Emily hot on his heels.

"Do you think it might be really him,"said Emily clearly in distress as we ran for the boat.

"Have no clue ,but gods I hope so,"said Hiccup as he arrived at the boat. They ran up the plank and to the shipmates quarter. Hiccup looked at Emily; she nodded; and Hiccup pulled open the door to reveal the crew all snoring in their hammocks. In the far wall their lay a boy no older than 20 years old and blond locks fast asleep. Emily gasped and ran to the boys side stiffling sobs to try not to wake the young man which failed miserably and he stirred awake into a sitting position. He started crying and clinging to Emily.

"Emily ,you found me. Emily I miss you so much,"said Cameron. He hugged his big sister and cried. My dad always said vikings or boys don't cry ;well as for vikings everyone her is either a pirate or a former slave ,and as for boys don't cry this is a special exception.

"Well I guess we will all be saying goodbye soon, Huh Ems. It trully is a pity I mean i just got back to the pirate world and you just got out so it is a big shame we will be parting here,"said hiccup.

"Well you don't have to say goodbye yet. I mean i just got my long lost brother back thanks to you ,and now I am losing my good young friend which I also just found,"she said looking down for she knew that she had gained on but lost the other sort of like before,"Wait a minute you could stay here with us."

"Oh Emily, as much as I wish I could. I am going ot have to say no ,because you know me I can't; I have to get out there figure out what I am going to do next, whether I am going to hang up the swords and pistol and go home to the place where I have never ever fit in ,or keep up my swashbukling adventures with Cami until I have to go home. I have to figure this out ,but you...you already figured out were you need to be and that place is here reconnecting with your brother. I will only say I'm not dying yet ,so in all likeness you are going to see me again someday hopefully. So I guess a short goodbye will wait til tomorrow huh,"said Hiccup. He turned his back and walked back to the captain's quaters. Were him and Cami were staying. He came in and Cami was fast asleep in the hammock ,so Hiccup sighed and grabbed a scrap of cloth and slept on the floor ,but before he fell into a peacfull sleep he pulled the covers fully over Cami and kissed her cheek.

(Chapter 9)

(Cami's POV)

Morning came early and I sat up and looked around and found Hiccup's bed on the floor empty. I sat up and pulled my clean tunic over my head and went to the door. I grabbed my sword befor I turned the knob and stepped out. The sun was beaming overhead and the dock was crowded with people making ready to sail. I looked around and spotted Sharol the oldest of the 3 sisters **(the three sisters are: 1. Sharol, 2. Marol, 3. Carol)** ;she was talking to a crew men. I walked up to her and said,"Sharol do you know where Hiccup is?"

"No ,but I think he may have went into town,"said Sharoll

"Thanks I'll go look for him at the tavern," I carried on my way and came along the path to the tavern. I came inside and found a booth with a girl, Hiccup, and Cameron in it.

"Hey Hiccup what are you doing here?"I asked.

"I came to talk with Emily and Cameron. Cami meet Emily. Emily meet Cami,"said Hiccup.

"Nice to meet you. I always heard all kinds of tales about you while me and Hiccup were sailing on the Almanac's Revenge,"she said ,and then it hit me this girl was the same one that had Hiccup's back during those pirate years.

"You're the one that had Hiccup's back for those 2 years,"said I

"Indeed I am,"said Emily.

"Thank you for taking care of my Hiccup,"said I. Hiccup looked away really fast at the mention of 'My' Hiccup ;I wonder why.

"Anyway I came to say that we will be leaving out at the time when the sun is at its hightest point so say you're good bye's while you can. By the way, we will not be coming back for a pottybreak,"I said.

"so Camicazi, can you tell me a little about yourself,"asked Emily.

"sure,"I began,"I am Camcazi heir of the Bog Burgler Tribe, I am a swordsman,I have sailed the seven seas, fought monsters and men twice my size,and I have stolen from the Meathead's library."

"Fascinating, so what do you and Hiccup plan to go next,"asked Emily.

"I think we are going to stay at in the Bog Burgler Tribe for a few months then start off somewhere else ,truth is I don't know where we're headed after that,"said Cami.

"Okay so are you guys sticking together the whole way there and to the next few places too,"asked Emily.

"Yes, if Hiccup is okay with that and doesn't go back on his word,"I said giving a warning glare that had him scooting away.

"Hmm, what was Hiccup's word?"asked Emily.

"I gave him a choice either he takes me with him or I force him home; he took the first one as our deal,"I said.

"Well then I have asked all the answers I need and the sun is about at its highest point in the sky so you will be leaving out soon,"said Emily letting out a sad sigh and she stepped back withdrawing from the hug she envalloped Hiccup in. We stepped onto the deck of the boat and hung on the railing and waved goodbye to the fair people on shore. I am always going ot remember those people I had met upon this little journey of mine. We are off and on our way to the Bog Burgler Island.

(Astrid's POV from the 3 years and about10 months after Hiccup had disappeared.)

Hiccup being gone actually seemed a little bit of a blessing in disguise ,because without him here to screw up things even further; work had been getting done a lot faster, the forge had been working slightly slower ,but we could deal, and everyone had become a little more content in not having to put forth extra work to clean up the messes Hiccup caused. As for me, I have been working hard in my training to become the perfect viking ,and ever since I had my 12 birthday I had been getting looks from teenage guys too; I am not interested in any of those boys at all. I have been called pretty, gorgeous, babe, the perfect viking, and other compliments from the villagers. I am not perfect although Ruffnut could disagree.

After Hiccup died or just disappeared although I doubt he was actually able to survive pirates; the chief through himself into his work and most of the villagers except for maybe Gothi, Vallhallarma, Fishlegs, and Gobber forgot all about Hiccup. The village began to start thinking of a new heir to take his place almost immediatly after he 'died'. I am not worried about who Hiccup was or what happened to him for that matter; I am only thinking of getting to the top of the pedastel when we start dragon training in 3 or 4 months from now.

I can't wait to fight dragons ;I heard that the first time you put a gronckle head on a stick or spill a nadders guts for the first time is the most rememoriable. I have not yet officialy killed a dragon per say ,but I have fought in a few raides,and the gang and i are still on the still hits on me to no avail, Ruff and Tuff still argue over the stupidest of things, Fishlegs still spits off the most useless of facts about dragons every time we go to the Kill Ring, and I still train the hardest to get to the top. Although concerning Snotlout, he has a new line he plays,'ye know I'm goin' te be chief after uncle Stoick passes.' Me I don't think he is what I might be looking for and he is to much of a dunderbrain; plus he always said 'that he was going to be chief because there was no way they would let a shrimp like Hiccup lead them ;not when there was a macho viking like him around' again his words not mine ,but it does not matter considering if my parents want me to marry Snotlout I won't be givin a choice.

I didn't care about that pathetic excuse for a viking named Hiccup until Camicazi showed up about 3 months ago. She opened us all up to what Hiccup could have been like if we gave him that crucial chance,but we didn't and now he is probably dead. If's and when's are very different things. If he returns; gives the illusion he will not possibly ever return. When he returns is meaning that he will return but you don't know when. The if's and when's mean nothing to me ,because frankly I don't exactly care if Hiccup comes back or not ;and I think we are better off without that troublemaker. I need to go train for my upcoming future. I am a Valkier and here me roar.

(at the Bog Burglar Clan)

(No one's Pov)

To say Bertha was astonished was an understatment. Hiccup and Camicazi just arrived at the island. Sharol, Marol, and Carol had been positioned to live with a warrior. Hiccup and Cami would live in the chief's house for awhile. Hiccup and Cami had actually grown closer over their journey ,and now where able to communicate without talking. The biggest surprise was that as soon as Hiccup got to the island he started training and fighting with the most experienced warriors ,and he worked his way up to being number one in defense training ;he even surpassed Cami.

The elder listened to one of Hiccup and Cami squabbling over something and said,"You two remind me of those mindless couples except happy." Cami and Hiccup looked at each other and just shook their heads.

(One day their was word sent that there was a terrible raid on Berk that lots of dragons had been injured or slaughtered and alot of casualties too)

"Hey Hiccup, how are you taking the news; I know that anyone can leave the place they grew up and not look back ,but there are still ties there. So I wanted to know how bad the tol has taken upon you,"said Bertha.

"To tell you the truth: I don't know. I mean I have no way of knowing who is or isn't dead that I knew. I don't know if mom or dad or Gobber are alive and I feel next to nothing its just empty and I'm scared of that,"said Hiccup.

"Hiccup maybe you have an empty feeling ,because you don't know what to feel. Maybe it is not because you don't care ,but because you have know idea what to feel ;you see that sometimes happens to people ,but you will get through this,"said Bertha.

"Yeah; even if things are that bad over there I still have you and Cami here ,so as long as I have Cami I will be fine,"said Hiccup and he got up to go work at the forge with Blair the Hiccup was out of earshot Bertha muttered under her breathe,"He is so in love with her."

(A month after the raid on Berk)

"So Hiccup when do you guys think you might be off on your next adventure,"asked Bertha.

"Oh I don't know ;not for a few months maybe if I can stay;please,"said Hiccup pleafully.

"Sure Hiccup you can stay here for as long as you need to ,but my question is what is keeping you here I mean it has been atleast a month since that awful raid in Berk and you have been a little more distant and spending way to much time in that forge. It seems to me that you are getting ready for something my question is what?"asked Bertha.

"I am not preparing for anything ;why I haven't been around that much I can not tell you ,for you will not like it and call me a traitor,"said Hiccup fear clear in his eyes.

"Hiccup, I am not your father ;it does not matter what you do; you will always be welcome here unless you hurt Cami or kill of the entire village. Hiccup to me you are family and if you were my son ,well you would not even be around here ,because I am chief of a female tribe so...the truth being I have no idea what was wrong with the Hooligans for not seeing you and excepting things but we are not them so what is the problem,"said Bertha laying her hands on his shoulders.

"Fine ,but you have to promise not to freak out,"said Hiccup,"and by the way Cami already knows."

"I don't know what is going on ,but I will try,"said Bertha.

"By the way leave all weapons here...for you own safety,"said Hiccup. Bertha reluctantly put down her sword followed by a bomb in her left vest pocket and dagger in her right shoe.

"Alright can we go now,"asked Bertha.

"Yeah ,but you need to know before you get there that only Cami ,me, and now you know of this and if you don't mind I would like to keep it that way...at least until I can convince a small group of people at a time,"stated Hiccup. They ducked under branches and stepped over roots; then they came to two large bolders which appeared to be by the naked eye crushed together leaving a dead end ,but Hiccup walked all the way around ,followed by Bertha, to a wide space between the bolders for someone even bigger then Big Boobied Bertha could fit through. They entered and they were led to a covelike area including a cave off to the side and a lake.

"Ohh Toothless, I brought a friend,"said Hiccup looking around for something. There was a recogntion growl sounding through the cove; Bertha could have sworn she saw a shadow move behind the tree.

"WHAT THE...NIGHTFURY ,get down,"said Bertha flattning herself on the ground covering her head with her hands. Hiccup looked at her like she had grown a second head. The black dragon came bounding up to Hiccup and stopped nussling the skinny teen in the stomach.

"What the heck is going on,"asked Bertha looking straight at him incredulously.

"Um...this is my bestfriend ,Toothless-Bertha; Bertha-Toothless,"said Hiccup gesturing to the night dragon's eyes became slits and he rose up to sitting on his hind legs spreading out his wings wide and growling giving the appearance exactly like the son of lightning and death itself. Bertha was lying spread out on the ground with her lip quivering slightly until she took a deep breathe, eyes never leaving the dragon, she stood up, and said,"so this is what you have been hiding ,because I must say this is definetly what I did not expect; but I do trust you and if you say that he is not dangerous or he is dangerous unless you cause him harm then he is not dangerous,maybe. But that does not mean you can go around playing with dangerous creatures...you have to tell me first. And as for you Toothess I expect you to protect my..."she was cut off by Cami finallying making her appearance.

"Our Hiccup,"said Cami. Toothless growled in reply as to say,_'duh.'_

"Hey that means you two have been hiding a dragon on my island without my permission and behind my back. Not just any dragon but a nightfury ,a dragon so fierce that it is said in the dragon guide book that if you see it hide pray it does not find you ,yet you were able to tame this creature of the dark. My only question is how?"said Bertha. Hiccup pondered this for a little bit ;for Bertha did not seem angry or like she was going to attack or banish them because to him this was very confusing ,because if he had done this back home he would have been banished for all eternity and Toothless would have been killed. Hiccup knew that Stoick may have been his father ,but he would never had thought twice about banishing him ;he even thought that if it weren't for his mother he would have already been banished.

"Sure. Um, lets camp out here tonight so we can talk about how all this happened,"said Hiccup. Toothless shot a bolt of a bluish fire ball into a stack of firewood surrounded by sitting logs. Bertha came and sat on the log across from Hiccup and Cami sat on the log between the two. Hiccup got up and went behind a tree and came back a little bit later with a basked of fish and three sticks.

"Here we can eat this cod while we talk,"said Hiccup handing them each a stick while kicking over the basket for his faithfull dragon.

"Well it all started..."began Hiccup.

(Chapter 10)

(Back at the campfire)

_**Flashback**_

'Okay this is too much; this news is eating me alive and I don't know why; I can't feel anything but emptyness yet the news is nagging at me. I can't find any reasons why I should be so...the way I am and right now I sound like a whining little child. I just have to get away for a little while just me and nature. yeah that sounds good that will get my mind away from the craziness.' thought Hiccup.

Hiccup got up a told Blair that he would be out for today ,because of what is going on; Blair grunted and took over the sharpening of the axes and swords. Blair a big woman with two blonde braids falling out of her helm ,with a light blue tunic and brown leggins she had big brown eyes and was missing a front tooth. She was the typical Bog Burgler ;because like every Bog Burgler they thought men were low scum that were only good for bearing kids. Although my time here has been short ,but I have been said to be the one of the few males that The Bog Burgler Clan has allowed to stay here let alone join ,and they also have come to think of me ,a male, as an equal to everyone else. That is really miraculous because the bog burglers never let men in because they are not worth the time or space but me they except completely not to brag.

Anyway back to reality, I need to get to the forest to contemplate on what to do next. I came around a bolder and got slapped by a broken tree limb.

"Ouch, oh man the gods hate me,"I said looking up to see broken trees and skid marks all leading to a collision crash.

"What the..."I started as I took out my dagger and walking cautiously to were the tracks stopped. I peared down and saw a black dragon I thought to be a nightfury trapped in a boa unmoving.

"Oh my gods,"I said coming closer to the nightfury. I poked the nightfury with a stick and then jumped back when he heard a slight wimper escape the beast.

I looked into his eyes and saw an old me looking back with fear. I had to do something, I don't know why? Probably just an impulse I have to help other creatures without any reason too. 'This impulse will probably get me killed someday,' I thought.

I cut the last rope when it pounced and pinned me to the rock. my eye's probably took on the size of dinner plates. Oh man I knew it this was the end. Oh man everything I ever wanted to do was never going to be. I awaited the fatal blow that would take my life ,but all their was ,was a large flow of wind and a roar that sent my ears ringing. then the dragon raced off into a cove. After that I followed the thing and started observing it and found that it was missing one of it's tailfins which reminded me of the fact that 'it's the tails and wings you really want ;_a downed dragon is a dead one_.' I started working to gain the dragons trust and help him fly again which means I am going to be his rider. Toothless and I formed a bond in that little amount of time we spent flying we have our flaws but we are best friends. Then Cami found out and she wanted in so we let her stay ,and now you are in this duet ,too,"said Hiccup.

"Actually Hiccup ;I think we should start training the whole tribe to tame dragons ;I mean we don't really have any dragon attacks ,because we live so far off and we can have you show them the joy of having a loyal dragon by yourside ;is a good thing, what do you say?"said Bertha.

"Well I think I might somewhat regret this but what the heck? I mean you are chief so they will listen to you and I am well liked even if I am a guy ,so what do you think Cami,"said Hiccup.

"If you guys are in then so am I,"said Cami. Toothless growled in reply as to say 'Me too.'

"Oh and Toothless is in this ,too,"said Hiccup.

"Okay what are we going to do,"said Cami.

"Oh man what are we going to do? I didn't even think about how we will explain this all. Oh crud what if they banish us,"said Hiccup.

"Okay, For starters ,the villagers will not kick you out ,because they like you and Hiccup ,imagine that, way to much. So we will be fine either way,"said Bertha.

"I got it,"said Hiccup getting the two females attention as they leaned forward to listen better,"this is what we are going to do..."

**An: Okay, I would like to know, if there is anyone out there reading this, if they think I should continue this story or just delete it. Please anyone review to tell me what you think. Okay, I guess that's all I have to say. **

**-MKS**

**,Out Please Read & Review**


	3. The announcement

**An: it's me ,again. Just wanted to say that from here on out it will be one chapter per chapter, not multiple chapters in one. I would also like a few reviews ,ya know ,but oh well as long as someone's reading; it's all good. Oh yes, by the way characters may be severly OOC. Due to fact being, this is a A/U fic.**

**Tim: Yes, I will continue. Also, thank you for being my first real reviewer ,who isn't my sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except my own characters like Blair the blacksmith.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 3****: (a.k.a: chapter 11)**

**No one's Pov: **

"Is Hiccup sure this is goin' ta work?" asked Bertha.

"Of course, he's sure. He's a genius when it comes to strategy," said Cami determindely.

"As long as one of us is sure," said Bertha doubtfully. The two were standing to the side of a huge stage in the Mead hall. All the Bogs had been gathered for a special meeting.

Bertha then waltzed to the front of the stage infront of her entire village ,and all chatter died down and all eyes were on her.

"Okay, I have an important announcement," bellowed Big Boobied Bertha loud enough for everyone to hear. With the new info, the women leaned forward in anticipation.

"Hiccup has made a remarkable discovery,"shared Bertha; the whispers and chatter began to fill the mead hall. "QUIET DOWN!" Bertha screamed silencing all noise," Alright, with this discovery; things will forever be changed on this island, hopefully for the better." All ears were peaked in excitement.

"What is it?" screamed a random Bog with blond hair.

"My Bogs, ye will have to wait until the ceremony. There we will show you what we have found. On the command that ye do not attack nor threaten. Anyone that is lily-liver enough to attack is pond scum and will be heavily charged with kitchen duty." Every female in the room gulped ,while some shivered at the mention of _**house-wife**_ work. "Do I make myself clear, as chief I order ye te leaver your weapons at home and not to attack." Every female in the room nodded ferociously ,for threats from Bertha were not to be taken lightly.

"Okay ,now that that is done, go ahead and eat,"said Cami ,finally stepping on stage.

"We must go and take care of tribal business. Do not disturb us ,unless it is very important,"warned Bertha. They calmly walked of stage, Cami with light footsteps and Bertha with heavy, noisy footsteps. After they had exited ,they hurried off to the Blacksmith's shop to meet Hiccup.

(At the shop)

"So is everything set in place?"asked Hiccup.

"Yep, Mom made the announcement a little bit ago,"said Cami.

"Good, I just found a gang of Terrors around a jungle like area ,so we should have enough dragons to demonstrate with,"said Hiccup ,putting away a stack papers.

"As long as your plan succeeds, Hiccup. We shouldn't have to worry about a thing,except this month's catch,"said Bertha ,with a light humor.

"I hope things do work out ,because if I can't stay here it means I'm gonna have to travel and find a new place to stay. While also figuring out how to explain a 3 ton dragon in the backyard,"said Hiccup,dropping down in his seat. Apparently the stress had taken its toll on their dear old friend. A low grumble had been heard when Hiccup said 3 ton dragon."Oops, sorry bud. I mean 2 ton dragon."

"Well, only time will tell,"said Cami ,leaning back in her seat and putting her hands behind her head ,while Bertha made her leave.

"Huh,"snorted Hiccup ,now leaning back in his seat.

"What?"asked Cami.

"I just remembered something,"said Hiccup, a grin plastered on his face.

"What?"asked Cami, leaning forward.

"I just remembered that while I was in Berk that ,not to flatter myself, I was ,at the age of 9, probably the one with the most intelligence. There was only a couple of people that had brawn and brain ,considering I was the only one that had brain and no brawn,"said Hiccup, a glazed look taking over his forest green emeral eyes.

"That doesn't explain much,"said Cami.

"I snorted at the irony that while at the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, I was surrounded by warriors that were as dim as a cave ,but here the women that run this tribe ,most of you have actual brains...that you use,"said Hiccup ,laughing at the whole situation.

"Well Hiccup I'm afraid your wrong at that,"said Cami.

"How so?"asked Hiccup ,snapping out of his dazed-like state.

"Because its not you, its us. Your apart of this tribe just as much as your ancestors were apart of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe,"said Cami, staring out to sea.

"Thank you ,Cami. I am honored to be accepted into a tribe just being myself,"said Hiccup ,smiling.

"Your always welcome ,Hiccup,"said Cami, getting up and walking out the door.

"See ya soon...Sunshine,"Hiccup said whispering the last part.

_'If I was back on Berk this plan would never work. I wonder what would have happened had I not been at that raid? I probably would have continued to live that same tortured life. I wonder if I would have still met Toothless?'_ ,thought Hiccup as he stood from the old oak chair and closed up the shop.

**AN: extremely short I know and also extremely OOC. Of course this is a A/U fic ,but yeah. I would also like to say that I will continue and that I might even go for a sequel ,but only time will tell. So here's chapter 3/11. R&R ,Please.**


	4. And so it begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' ,except me own characters. **

**By the way just to let anyone that actually reads this mess know that this might be one of the last chapters ,because unfortunately I have inevitably fallen out of love with HTTYD fanfic. Not to worry ,because I will finish this fic. Anyone that thinks I should continue and make a sequel ,say Aye! (Silence ,followed by cricket noice) Of course!**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

Chapter 4 (a.k.a. 12)

(Hiccup-POV)

Today was the day, if things didn't work out ,I don't know what we'd do. Unfortunately I can't go back home to Berk. It'd be to troublesome; plus, I can't exactly go back to the way things were before all this happened, could I? No. Even if I did go back, what would there be for me to go back to? The life of an outcast that brings shame to his father and mother. No. Huh, I guess the answer was decided before the question was even formed. Ironic isn't it, at Berk I was outcast for being myself ,but here I am more than accepted for being me. I just hope all this won't go bad in a Hiccup-like fashion.

I sighed and sat up off the ground from where I lay with Toothless. "Well today's the day, bud,"I said. He looked at me with those knowing eyes. He really is one of the most intelligent creatures I know. Even as I sit here I can't help my mind from wondering: what will happen today?

"Okay bud, how about we go flying,"I said. Toothless cooed and hopped around in anticipation."Alright, alright, bud I get it your excited."

We flew all around the blissful sky, it was a glumy feeling actually. Oh don't get me wrong there wasn't a cloud in the sky ,it was truly a sight ,but the thought of leaving this abundant land saddened me to no end. I guess Toothless felt my saddness ,because he crooned a low drabble and then ducked down into the sea, spraying me with tons of water.

We flipped and dived some more ,before I realised the time was right, the sun was in the center of the sky. I landed Toothless in the clearing and began to prepare him for the grand ole ceremony. _'oh this is going such an eventful day isn't it' _I thought as I put down the basket filled with fish. Ya know while I've been away from Berk I've grown up quite a bit ,actually. I'm not that scrawny pathetic child I use to be; I now have a good bit of muscle, I have gotten a couple of inches taller which I would now ,probably, stand a a couple of inches shorter than my father, and the biggest change of all is that I can fight with a confidence ,something I would have never attained on Berk.

I really must thank Bertha and Cami sometime ;I really do owe them so much. I mean Cami found me, saved me, and they both offered me a place to stay ,instead of doing what any sane person would do: send me home. If I had to pick a place to call home, Berk would never be on that list.

Hiccup's Home List:

The Almanac's Revenge

The Bog-Burgler Tribe

(Berk is not on this list)

The Isle of Disney -_good times, good times_

See Berk isn't on this list! Okay enough with the feeling of growing dread, nothing is set in stone; either way whether things go bad or they don't, if I die or I don't, what I've done and what I haven't done, if I do then that's that. It doesn't matter if I die. Have ye ever heard the saying,'As long as someone remembers you, you will never die.' Or was it,'As long as, you are never forgotten, you will live forever.' Either way they both mean the same thing. So as long as **someone **remembers me, I will never truly die.** (AN: I also do not own this saying, I actually can't remember where I heard it.)**

I sigh, as I make my way to back **home**. In a few, maybe 1, hours, my life will change forever. Which reminds me before, I set the Terrors loose I should feed them, I better make a mental not of this.

(Beginning at the chief's house) (Normal POV)

Cami was sitting at the table in the kitchen eating a late lunch,while she waited for Hiccup and Toothless to return. She was also feeding a small Terrible Terror a salmon. Ever since Hiccup set his plan in motion ,the Terrible Terror had taken a liking to the young Bogburlar princess's mother. The little dragon was a very content dragon with sleeping indoors. The color of the _dragonesse_ was not uncommon for a Terror but the patterns were quite unique. The dragon's base color ranged from yellowed-orange to an appearance kind of like sand ,but to top it off she had spots of lime green, electric blue, and cloudy gray all over her body. They called this little beauty Sandstorm ,because of her base coloring similar to the desert.

Cami's head shot up when she felt a presence enter the room. She looked over to the door where Hiccup came trotting in followed by a shadow.

"Hey Hiccup, hey Toothless,"said Cami, putting down her eating utensil to stare at the two friends.

"Hey Sunshine,"Hiccup said while Toothless purred in acknowledgement.

"Is everything set for the ceremony?"asked Cami.

"Yep all the Terrors are ready to put on the _show_!"exclaimed Hiccup.

"So the Terrors will play as the main cast but Toothless will hold the spotlight,"Cami said with a smirk.

"Yep. To start it off, we have Sandstorm with the introduction ,Toothless being the main show, and a ton of Terrors of all different colors and sizes as the grande finale!" Hiccup exclaimed, becoming quite amused with this whole operation. Toothless crooned and snickered happily with the recognition.

(Half an hour later)

They were standing on the stage in the Mead hall with the curtains closed. The unveiling was about to begin.

"Ready?"asked Bertha ,as she drew back the curtain to walk up on stage.

"As ready as we'll ever be."stated Cami ,holding Sandstorm in her arms.

"Okay,"said Bertha. She walked up on stage infront of all the Bogs and shouted,"Let the ceremony begin!"

_'And so it begins,'_thought Cami and Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, what do ya think? Anyway, I don't know which ending would be better. Please Review...Seriously! I'm thinking whether or not I should end it with just the ceremony and continue on with Hiccup's life of him growing up in the BogBurgler Tribe. Or maybe ending sort of like the movie. If I do end it like the movie...there will be changes! Read and Review!<strong>

**-Mks :) **


	5. The Unveiling

**AN: I am so sorry! This chapter is way long OVER-DUE! I have an excuse. My family and I are still moving and with all the end of school exams and stuff, I haven't been able to write as much as I'd like. Disclaimer****: I own nothing...except my own characters, if I have any.**

**Alright on with chapter 5. Time for the big show! By the way, to reviewers: please review and tell me how you think this should end ,whether it ends right here or ends another way. Now on with the story...**

* * *

><p>Normal Pov-<p>

The curtains began to rise and in a fury, out flashed a golden spark that swirled around the room. The terror of light then descended upon the crowd, sweeping through every row ,scaring the daylights out of every female viking. Shrieks and terrified screams resentated from the tables in the Hall. The golden spark pulled in its wings and descended to land on an outstretched arm.

Cami petted the golden-sand colored dragon affectionately. Gasps of fear and shock emitted from many of the Bogburglars.

"My fellow Bogs, I know many of you are shocked and at a loss for words ,but before you attack or start blasting questions left and right,please listen,"Cami asked. Some of the Bogs had their mouths' slightly open to object ,but a quick hiss from the dragon silenced them. "Okay I will continue. My Bogs how long have we ,vikings, been fighting dragons?"

"Um...over 300 hundred years, Camicazi,"said a Bogburglar with brown hair.

"What if we were to tell you this was all not what it seemed,"stated Cami. Some of the female vikings opened their mouths' to disagree ,when a black flash zoomed around the room before settling on stage. As the black dragon landed on stage, gasps rang out as they stared at the legendary dragon, the Night Fury. Seated in a sattle on the dragon's back, was a man around 15 years of age; he was wearing a short-sleeve navy blue tunic ,covering a good amount of muscles, and brown leggings; he had shaggy auburn hair; and was wearing black boots. This man was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

"Aye, but it is true, it is not what it seems,"said Hiccup ,removing himself from his seat. "I would like for ye to meet my best friend ,besides Sunshine over here, and my partner, Toothless the Night Fury." The dragon ,Hiccup was gesturing to, dipped his head down and pulled his wings in ,as though he was bowing in a greeting gesture.

Hiccup let out an obvious cough to get the audiences attention,"I would like to ask a question. How many of you have lost someone to the battles with the dragon species?"

Many hands shot up~-to many to count. "Well, what if instead of fighting dragons and losing family ,what if we could befriend them ,and bring the two species together to live in harmony." The crowd began to protest ,but Hiccup raised his hand to signify he wasn't done ,yet. "I'm not finished. Vikings have fought dragons for centuries ,and through out these years there has been no peace. The Vikings and Dragons have fought over land for centuries ,but in the midst of all the fighting, the land ,they wanted to get, was wounded. To let the land's wounds heal, the wounds that have been inflicted upon it by the constant fighting;peace is necessary. The land provides for everyone ,the dragons and the vikings; this land of all of ours has taken the beating from every battle, every raid. Lets let times of peace wash away the blood that has been spilled and mend the sorrow that has been inflicted ,together. Let us all be the example and lead a new era. An era of peace ,where there is no fighting, where a dragon and viking can live together,as one piece of the grand puzzle." Bertha was to the left of the stage nodding her head in approval.

Every single person in the audience was speechless, Hiccup's words were so convincing and inspirational ;you couldn't help but agree.

A woman with long,black hair ,tied in a braid, stood up and stood to the side,"What will happen to this island, this tribe, if we our found out as dragon sympathizers?"

"For that I do not know, but with dragons on our side we have a better chance. If we can convince other tribes over time that dragons are not as they appear ,then we have a better chance at leaving the centuries' past behind," Hiccup answered in deep thought. In truth, Hiccup did not know what might happen or what the future holds ,but he did know that the dragon killing era needed to come to an end. "Now one thing is left to be said. Who will join me?"

Dead silence was all that could be heard. Not one person broke the stand still.

"I will join you Hiccup,"declared Blair, smiling a grand smile at him. She then turned to the others around her and said,"Now are ye just goin' te stand there and gawk ,or are ye goin' ta take a chance?"

After that statement, Several Bogs stepped up to join. After **every **Bog joined, Bertha commanded the tribe to take a walk to the hill, which was right outside the Mead Hall; where they were presently at.

(At the hill)

(Still Normal POV)

Hiccup and Cami landed at the top on Toothless; while, the Bogs ,which were being led by Bertha, had finally come to the base of the great hill. The three (Cami, Hiccup, and Bertha) departed from their group to come and stand infront of a big shed like structure. The structure ,in a way, resembled a shed. It was 11 feet tall, 23 feet wide, an auburn shade of paint decorated the outside, and a big wooden door stood at the front ,guarding what lay beyond. The only special thing about the shed was on the door. The door's handle was metal and had a design of a dragon taking flight ;the dragon resembled a Terrible Terror.

Hiccup nodded to both the females ,and then began to pull the door open ,but stopped and looked back at the crowd,"You're about to see something amazing! Don't freak out, _they _will not hurt you."

Hiccup grasped the door handle and pulled back. The Hiccup poked his head in and whistled; then he jumped back ,leaving the door wide open. Every Bog gasped and took in the sight. Thousands upon thousands of colorful Terrors burst out from the shed. A rainbow had swirled around the women; some of the most rare colored dragons landed on their heads'. The warriors were too mesmerized to realise that they were fawning over dragons.

"And they said you couldn't teach old warriors, new tricks,"Hiccup exclaimed, slightly amused over how the Bogs had swarmed over the dragons. Some had Terrors covering them from head to toe. In all honesty, the scene before them was so amusing, one would die from laughter!

"You could, you would just need an amazing teacher,"stated Bertha, patting Hiccup on the back.

"Aye!"exclaimed Hiccup. "Hmm...what do you think will happen now?"

Bertha looked at him, shrugged her shoulders, and said with a heavy accent,"I don't really know."

"Wait, I have a theory,"stated Hiccup.

"Well...,"urged Camicazi.

"Okay, Okay, I'm getting to it ,Sunshine. Well, the world needs to know what has happened here. Personally, I don't think the Vikings will just take our word for it. They probably won't except it until they see it with their own eyes, as is the viking way. So, spreading dragon awareness will be the best course of action ,but it will take some time and it will be dangerous for the ones spreading it. Overall, I suggest the volunteers to be Sunshine and I. We know the most about dragons, we both know how to survive in intense situations, and ,most of all, we have the best chances at making it out there,"explained Hiccup.

"I'm in ,but how will we deal with the areas that have frequent dragon raids?"asked Cami.

"Hmmm, I see how that will be a problem. Also we have to figure out what is causing the dragons to raid us,"said Hiccup.

"Yeah, we're probably going to have to do alot of digging around before we can start spreading dragon awareness,"said Cami.

"Huh, this could possibly take a few years to complete,"said Bertha, sadly,"But this is a worthy cause. Plus, I might see you two in a port ,maybe ,so I'm okay with this."

"Alright!"said Cami.

"Looks like we're off to another adventure,"exclaimed Hiccup.

"Yeah, it looks that way doesn't it,"said Cami.

"Hey Bertha, I think we should celebrate tonight,"said Hiccup.

"You know what Hiccup, I think you're right,"said Bertha. She then turned to the delighted crowd and ,as loudly as she could, said,"My fellow Bogs we must celebrate this turn of events. Tonight we will celebrate 'til we either pass out on the tables or see Valhalla's door!" With that command, every Bog of every size and shape ran like moths to a flame to the Mead Hall in joyous bouts, with the dragons following in a flock close behind ,but there were a few unfortunate dragons that were still clinging ,helplessly, to the women's bodies.

"Cami,"Hiccup said, staring intently at Cami.

"Hiccup,"Cami, doing the same thing he was.

They took long strides to each other. When they came to stand in front of each other, they put up their fists and...Cami said,"Take what ye can."

"Give nothing back,"Hiccup finished, bumping her fist. With that they took off ,with Toothless close behind, in the direction of the Mead Hall.

That night, almost every Bogburglar drank til they hit the table. Dranking contests were a huge activity where anyone could take part ,well unless you were under the age of 15 ,then you had to sit there and watch all the other vikings make fools of themselves. Hiccup and Camicazi were old enough to join in ,in the contests ,but they thought it'd be more enjoyable to watch the other vikings act like fools. Plus someone had to know what happened that night! All in all, even with the drunken shouts of the crazy vikings, Hiccup knew this ,right here on this island, was where he belong. This place was a home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, there you go a long over-due chapter. So what do you think? Has my grammar gotten better? I've been working on it, ya know. Anyway, review and...Peace out!<strong>

**-mks :)**


	6. Scheming mothers

**AN: Alright, here we go another chapter! Also, for future warning, there may be several possible time skips in this chapter. You have been warned! **

**Anon: I do not know if I may be sending Hiccup back to Berk ,but I might eventually. I would really like to see how this story progresses before I promise a sequel or not. I would also like to say that I do enjoy your reviews ,very much! Thank you for reviewing! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not a thing! I do not own HTTYD. Also I do not own that little handshake bit Hiccup and Cami did; I borrowed it from the end scene of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. The only thing I do own is the plot and my own characters.**

**On with the story...**

Normal Pov-

"HICCCUPPP! Wake up!"Cami screamed, while pounding on his bedroom door. "Today's the day, we have to get up early!" She finally got too impatient and kicked the door open. Her gaze shifted around the room to land on an empty bed. "Where could he be?"Cami pondered as she stepped out of his house.

She watched the sun begin to rise, as her thoughts drifted back and forth between the changes that had occured since the ceremony. After the ceremony, the planning had begun. They had ended in deciding to hold off leaving, until after all the Bogburglars had been trained with dragons. Through a great deal of courses, several of the Bogs had become ready to start learning how to fly their own dragon, and now many different species of dragons occupied the island. Dragons now were some of the main components in the Bogs' daily lives.

When dragon training had begun, Hiccup decided to move out of the Chief's house; they had built the house on the same hill as the Chief's. Normally building a house would take many months ,maybe even a year, but with the help of dragons, the house was built in a matter of weeks. Hiccup even added in a shelter for his faithful Night Fury.

Hiccup had taught Blair how to make the saddles, along with finding another apprentice for Blair, seeing as he would be gone for a while. Two months ago, Hiccup and Cami had finished teaching the Bogs everything they knew. They had also selected the best trainees to teach the generations to come. Since everything that needed to be done ,regarding the dragons, was complete, Hiccup and Cami have spent the past few months getting ready for their departure.

Now the day was here ,and Cami couldn't help but be incredibly anxious. Yes, she was independent and had been on her own before, but she always returned after a while. Cami's, and Hiccup's, return from this adventure was unclear; for all they knew, they could be gone for 10 years! Although she was incredibly anxious, the familiar tingle of excitment was ever present.

Cami drifted back to the present as she came to rest on a big hill on the outskirts of her village. She could see the whole tribe, busy at work, from were she now stood.

Cami sighed,"I'm going to miss this place."

"Don't worry, Sunshine. You'll be back here before you know it."

She turned around to see Hiccup standing behind her with a big grin next to Toothless. "Oi, where have you been?"asked Cami.

"I went flying with Toothless, seeing as how we might be gone for a while. I wanted to see the view of the island from the sky before we leave,"Hiccup said, now coming to stand completely next to Cami.

"HICCUUPPP! CAMIII!" Bertha's voice boomed, coming from the direction of the chief's house.

"Looks like it's time to go,"said Cami.

"Yeah. Come on Toothless,"said Hiccup, following Cami down the hill.

(Time skip)

"Alright now, Sandstorm. I'm going to need you to watch out for these bollocks, okay. I know you are going to take really good care for them,"Bertha said, speaking to her dragon. The dragon, who was perched on Bertha's outstretched arm, nuzzled the chief in the cheek; then flew over to lay on the top of Toothless's head. Toothless grumbled, while the midget dragon let out a squeak that resembled a chuckle.

Bertha went to stand next to her only daughter and Hiccup. "Mom, you're giving us, Sandstorm?" Cami asked, in disbelief.

"Aye, don't sound so surprised. We need a way for us to stay in contact, and lets face it, I need to have someone I trust keeping an eye on you hooligans!" Bertha said, with a big grin on her face. Albeit, when Cami wasn't looking, Bertha gave the sandy dragonesse a subtle wink, that the miget returned with an included tail salute.

"Alright now both of ye take care of yourselves now and be careful,"Bertha said, hugging the two. "Also I am so proud of you two, don't ever forget that."

"Take care!"

"Have a safe journey!"

"Come back soon!"

"We'll be fine, don't worry,"shouted Hiccup, waving goodbye to the gathered Bogburlars.

"Goodbye!"screamed Cami, as they took off into the air.

(Meanwhile on the ground...)

Blair and Bertha stood side by side.

"Ye know a man and woman stuck together for a long period of time, something could happen,"Blair said, still staring up at the disappearing dot.

"Hmm...I'm way ahead of you on that one,"Bertha stated, grinning like a devious cat.

Blair gave a confused look and said,"What do you...Oh, you sneaky devil, using your beloved dragon to pry into your daughter's love life!"

"Hey, I taught that dragon well! Either way, I'm just being a cautious mother, there's nothing wrong with that,"Bertha exclaimed.

"Yeah just keep telling yeself that,"Blair muttered.

"Hmm...did you say something?"Bertha asked, turning her attention to Blair.

"Nothing!"Blair cried. Bertha just shrugged and turned her attention back to the sky, albeit missing the sigh of relief that escaped Blair.

(In the air)

"Where to first?"asked Cami.

"I don't know. What do you think Toothless?"asked Hiccup, said dragon crooned in reply.

"Maybe we should look around the areas that have the most dragon raiding activity,"said Cami.

"Good thinking, Sunshine. The closer areas would suffer the most raids,"Hiccup stated.

"Hmm,"Cami muttered in deep thought.

"What?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"What we have to do. First, we're going to need to figure out what's causing the dragon raids, then we need to stop it. After that, start spreading dragon awareness,"Cami stated.

"Sounds like the most favored course of action,"said Hiccup.

"But we're going to need to do something first,"Cami stated.

"And that would be?"Hiccup asked.

"We're going to need to find me a dragon,"Cami stated.

"Hmm, I don't know, I kinda like you riding with me,"Hiccup said.

"Hmm...you might, but what about you, Toothless? Do you like caring all the extra load?"Cami asked the Night Fury, who snorted in reply.

"Fine. We'll find you a dragon as soon as possible,"Hiccup said.

"Yeah!"Cami yelled, hugging Hiccup tighter.

(Later that night, on some unknown island)

Hiccup, Cami, Toothless, and Sandstorm landed for the night to set up camp. Hiccup set up a campfire, while Cami, with Sandstorm, went off to catch fish.

Awhile later, Hiccup and Cami were roasting cod on a stick. Meanwhile, Toothless curled up next to the fire and went to sleep with Sandstorm, who curled up fast asleep on top of his head. After eating their fish, the two talked about random things. The night ended with Cami falling asleep on Hiccup's chest, Hiccup's arm slung over her, and a big fur blanket draped over the two.

**An: Alright what do you think? Was this a good chapter? Has my gramar gotten better? Please review and let me know. :) Oh and also speaking of gramar, I went over the first chapter and tried to fix most of the gramar errors. **

**Also I'd like to thank the following reviewers: Leadvalkyrie (Tim), Z-WhisperMoon, brisingrrider, CarolinaEirasSa, anon, AceLegend (Mr. Reader), and ButterballBabe. Thank you guys! Also thank you to the all people who have this story as Story alert or favorite. Thank you to everyone! :)**

**-mks :) **


	7. Enter Stormfly

**An: Okay here we go another chapter! Also just so you guys know, for this chapter I actually did a bit, okay a lot, of research! Oh hey ,readers, I have also posted another story! I named it, ****Whispers in the Dark****. Also by the way, now Hiccup and Camicazi can speak Dragonesse. **

**Anywho on with the story...**

Chapter 7

Two figures clad in long cloaks rushed by with long shadows, dancing along the building. The cloaked figures came to stop in a cove in the forest. The figures looked at each other, before they dropped their hoods. A young man at least 16 with short auburn hair and forest green-emerald eyes was clad in the deep, forest green cloak, and a young woman also at least 16 with long wavy blond hair and deep green eyes was clad in the dark, navy blue cloak.

"It's time. Toothless! Stormfly!"shouted the forest green cloaked figure. A black and gold shadow swooped down, and the two cloaked figures jumped on as they passed by. "Nice catch, Toothless!" Hiccup said, chuckling.

_"Thank you, thank you! I know, I am awesome!"_Toothless said.

"So what's next?"Cami asked, swooping in next to Hiccup.

_"We should check out some of these villages nearby," _Stormfly said.

"Good idea, Stormfly,"Hiccup said. "Lets head out!"

Hiccup and Cami on board their dragons, flew to their hearts content, until they needed to land for the night. They landed on Brising Island, which was very close to Helheim's Gate. Actually, Brising Island was one of the closest islands to Helheim's Gate.

Hiccup and Cami gathered the wood that Sandstorm had the job of to light on fire. Camicazi and Hiccup sat around the fire, listening to Stormfly's tall tales. Stormfly was a golden Mood dragon, who had the habit of lying. Although she could not fool Hiccup and Cami because everytime she'd lie, she'd turn violet. She, unlike anyother dragon, could speak in the Norse tongue.

As they sat around the fire, talking and laughing, Cami couldn't help remembering a time before Stormfly and how the two met...

_Flashback:_

_Hiccup and Cami had been traveling for several months now, and they had yet to find Cami a dragon or any leads. The two landed on Bug Island to explore. On Bug Island, the villagers housed weird animals they call 'dogs', whose faces were all scrunched up. Hiccup and Cami decided to stay in a local underground cavern on the outskirts of the village. Their first night in the island was uneventful._

_The next day, the sunlight illuminated the small cavern, and during the night, Sandstorm had found a covered tunnel. For the day, Cami and Hiccup agreed to leave Sandstorm with Toothless and go explore the tunnel. _

_With a torch lit, Hiccup and Cami went further into the cave until it let out in a heavily sunlit cove. In the cove, there was a waterfall and green terrain. _

_"Woah! This is amazing,"Cami awed, looking around. Cami had walked over to the water fall. _

_"Hey, must be the other side of the island, that is covered in with forest,"Hiccup said, gaining his senses and following Cami._

_"Hey, what's that?"Cami asked, pointing to a golden rock, sitting adjacent to the waterfall. _

_"**Hello," an unknown voice said in Norse. **_

_"Who's there?"Cami called out, inching a little closer to Hiccup. _

**_"Hello, my name is Stormfly. Are you my rider?" the voice asked. _**

_"Again, who's there?" Cami asked, drawing her sword and Hiccup did the same._

_The golden rock shifted to a siting position revealing that the rock was actually a dragon. _

_"You're a dragon!"Cami said in awe, both her and Hiccup lowering their swords immediately._

_"Are you the one that spoke?"Hiccup asked._

**_"Yes. Female, are you my rider?"_**_ the mysterious dragon asked._

_"Your rider? No, I'm sorry; I don't have a flying dragon,"Cami said._

_"I'm wondering here, did you just speak Norse?"Hiccup said, still lost in wonder._

**_"Yes. I l_****_earned to speak the Viking language by watching some of the men by the port, when I was a hatchling. I've been watching you two, since you landed on Bug Island," the dragon said, the dragon's scales turned dark green. "Boy, you are the Night rider. Prophecy says that you will be the one that leads the great change."_**

_"Hold up, hold up. What prophecy? And by any chance, does it mention me in there anywhere?"Cami asked._

_"Yeah. Wait did your scales just change color?"Hiccup asked._

**_"Bug Island has an old prophecy, that a young man with auburn hair and rides a Night Fury will lead an era of great change. I believe you to be the Night Rider," the dragon said. "Also, I do not believe they mention anything of the Night Rider's companion."_**

_"Night Rider, I like it!,"Hiccup said, grinning. "But you still haven't answered my question."_

_"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it,"Cami said._

**_"Oh you see, I am a Mood dragon. My scales change color depending on my mood."_**

_"Cool," Hiccup said, in awe._

**_"Yes, well...,"Stormfly began,"well, when I first started watching you, I noticed that you, female, did not have a flying dragon. I would be honored to help the Night Rider in anyway. That and I felt a connection to you, young Camicazi." _**_The dragon bowed her head to Hiccup and Cami._

_"Hey, how did you...know my name?,"Cami asked._

**_"I just knew,"the dragon said, locking eyes with Cami._**

_"Coool!"Hiccup shouted. "So that means she's coming with us?"_

_Cami looked at the dragon and smiled, which the dragon mimicked,"Yeah, she is."_

_And that was how she met Stormfly._

_When Toothless found out she was coming with them, he flipped out. Hiccup and Cami thoughts rang his behavoir up to a minor crush. Yep, Toothless formed a crush on Stormfly, the beautiful Mood dragon._

_End Flashback_

Cami was brought out of her thoughts by the echoing sound of a hundred flapping wings.

"What's that?"Cami questioned.

"Toothless, what's going on?"Hiccup asked. Said dragon's gaze was locked on the sky with his ears flattened, while Stormfly turned red and scrieched in alarm.

"Woah, that has to be about a hundred dragons!"Hiccup whispered in awe.

_"They must be back from a raid,"Sandstorm inquired, Toothless and Stromfly nodding in agreement. _

"We could follow them and find out their reasons why, right?"Cami said, sharing a look with Hiccup.

"It looks like they're headed to Helheim's Gate. I wonder if the only ones that can find the nest is dragons?" Hiccup wondered. Toothless snorted, as if pointing out that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Toothless, Stormfly, do you wanna do this?"Hiccup asked, Both dragon shared a look, before scooping up their riders onto their backs and taking to the sky.

"Woohoo, lets do this!"Cami screamed.

**An: What do you think? Bad? Good? Review and tell me! Okay, Readers, I need you to do me a favor. I have a poll posted on my profile for my other story, and I would like your help to decided. PLEASE?**

**-MKS **


	8. The End

**An: Okay, this might be the last chapter! Oh, I'm going to miss writing this! I would like to thank everyone, the readers and reviewers! A special thanks to: ButterballBabe, Z-WhisperMoon, leadvalkyrie (Tim), brisingrrider, CarolinaEirasSa, anon, AceLegend (Mr. Reader),and Wondrous-Serendipity. **

**Anon: I'm sorry, I did not send Hiccup back to Berk. If I write a sequel, I promise I will try to send him to Berk. **

**Wondrous-Serendipity: Okay, here we go! So how Hiccup and Cami learned Dragonesse? Well, after being around dragons for a while, they began to form strong, very strong, bonds with their dragons. As their bond grew, they were able to learn Dragonesse through the means of said bond. So basically another way to put it-after their bond evolved, they were able to learn the language through the bond with the dragon. I don't really know if that makes any sense, but I'm making that how it went, I guess. Well I hope that helps, and thank you for your review! :D **

**Also, I'd like to clear this up. Berk is home to the Hooligan Tribe. The island that is home to the BogBurglar Tribe is Bog Island. Sorry, I don't know the name to it, so I just made it up. Oh hey, there is also a time skip, so bare with me, because you will be**** very confused, but I can promise, it should get a lot clearer once you finish reading, I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot and my own characters.**

**Now on with the story...**

Chapter 8

(Camicazi POV)

The sky began to cry, tears of sorrow swept across the dull earth. Toothless lay still and sad, in the midst of his inner-grief driven battle. Stormfly nestled close to him, trying to wake him from his unconscious slumber. Sandstorm stood off to the side with her head, tail, and wings dropped.

"You guys, what's going on?"I asked, though no one even spared me a glance. It was then that I noticed we standing on a dock; the end of the dock was covered by mist, which began to clear.

I began to move closer to the boat, as I came closer I realised the boat was a Viking's burial longboat. I was now standing infront of the boat, peering in. A cold, still, unmoving body lay covered by a sheet in the boat. My heart raced as I reached out to pull back the sheet. As I grasped the sheet and began to pull back, my heart stopped and my stomach began to churn. There lay in the boat...no...no, it couldn't be real!

Unbeknownst to me, silent tears began to fall from my eyes. 'This can't be real?' I thought, as my hand rested on the cold cheek.

"Hiccup!" I cried, my tears turning into a waterfall, as I knelt running my hands through my hair. I cried and cried, shutting my eyes and wishing away this growing nightmare. This had to be a nightmare.

All of a sudden, a jolting shock passed through my body. When I opened my eyes, my body was sitting on Stormfly, but it felt like my mind's eye was in the sky. I was watching Hiccup and I flying through the fog in Helheim's Gate.

My body was jolted again, and the new scene was of Hiccup and I following after the dragons into a giant rock mountain. In a mountain, a Gronkle dropped a fish head into the giant black hole; however, a giant head came out of the hole, eating the Gronkle alive. In a fury, Hiccup and I shot out of the nest, narrowly missing a giant set of teeth chomping at us.

The jolt happened again, and the next scene was of them fighting the Big Dragon. Stormfly and I had been grounded, leaving Hiccup and Toothless to fight the Queen alone. The last thing, Cami saw was the Queen crashing into the ground in flames, and Hiccup and Toothless approaching the ground-then everything went black.

(Back to the Present)

(Normal POV)

"Miss Camicazi, wake up!"a familiar voice said, shaking the girl from her slumber.

"Wha...What's going on?"Cami asked, still dazed.

"Sorry to wake you, but you were having a nightmare!"a young woman said. This woman was Brising Island's village's healer, Cheyenne. After the fight with the Queen Dragon, she had taken Camicazi and the others in to heal. She had a small frame, deep green eyes, and thick, sandy-brown, waist-length, curly hair; overall, she was quite beautiful, but her face was sporting a concerned look.

"Oh,"Cami said, trying to gain back her senses,"How is he?"

"He's still asleep, if that's what you're wondering,"Cheyenne said, getting back to work making herbs. "Miss Stormfly and black dragon went to catch fish. I believe Miss Stormfly said,"We hungry. Catcha later!" What an odd dragon!" the woman exclaimed with a chuckle.

Cami pulled herself out of the patient's bed, that Cheyenne gave to her, and went to the room next to hers. She pushed open the door with the arm that now resided in a mud-bricked cast and went in to see a sleeping Hiccup. She sat on the stool and brushed his hair out of his face. She sat there for a while, until Cheyenne said she needed to change his bandages.

(A little while later)

Cami sat on a stool behind the hut, thinking of how they came to be here. After they had found the Dragon's nest, they began to think of ways to take down the Big Dragon, which they had dubbed "Red Death". While they prepared, they had stayed in the forest of Brising Island, where they had met Cheyenne, the village healer. No one else on the island knew that Hiccup, Camicazi, and the dragons were living in the forest, but Cheyenne.

Cheyenne was different from the typical Viking. She was caring, non-judmental, open-minded, and she would rather heal than hurt. Her motto was 'If you are hurt, I will heal you'. She held no prejudice against the dragon species, and so she did not agree with the dragon killing. She met the group of five, when she was out in the forest searching for at first she was afraid, she grew to except the five. To her a patient was a patient, regardless of their species.

During their battle with the Red Death, Stormfly had broken her wing, grounding the rider and dragon. Hiccup and Toothless had brought the Big Dragon to the sky. In the sky, when it built up its flamable gas and was about to light it, Toothless shot a fire into its mouth; promptly lighting its insides, literally, on fire. Alas, the Red Death had been defeated, but Toothless' artificial tail caught on fire; and they were knocked down by the Death's boulder-like tail.

Cami blacked out after the Red Death crashed, so she had no idea how they arrived back to Brising Island, until Cheyenne & Sandstorm told her. Apparently, the four had been carried here on the backs of...**dragons! **Cheyenne said,"It was like a never ending rainbow!" Sandstorm told her that the dragon's had felt indebt and brought them back here to be cared for.

"Cami!"Cheyenne screamed, coming out the back door. "He's up! Toothless and Sandstorm is with him right now!" She was grinning like a mad man, but you could tell that she was nearly to the brink of tears, of relief.

Cami stared back, before practically running into the house. She made her way to the door, and as she pushed it open, the sight that greeted her was one that almost made her burst out in tears. There Hiccup was sitting up, with Toothless half-way on the bed licking his face to the point where Hiccup's hair looked like it would stay at that angle permanently, while Sandstorm had curled into a ball on top of Hiccup's head.

"HICCCUPPP!"Cami screamed, running at full speed. She dived at the bed, landing on Hiccup, where she proceeded to hug the life out of him.

"S..Sun..Sunshine...can't...breathe,"Hiccup squeaked out, trying to catch his breath from the bone-crushing hug.

"Oh sorry, I was...I was just so happy,"Cami said, nearly to tears.

"Sunshine...why are you crying?"Hiccup stutered out, moving to wipe away the tears with his thumb.

"Don't ever leave me again! You hear me!"Cami said, holding on to Hiccup, as if she was afraid that if she let go he'd disappear. Hiccup's eyes softened, and he tilted her head up, kissing her with a new found passion.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to,"Hiccup said, smiling and Cami smiled back "Hey, wait! Did we win?"

"Yeah, we did," Cami said.

"Yes!"Hiccup said, throwing his hands up in the air. Hiccup leaned his forehead against Cami's. They stayed like that silently for several minutes, before Hiccup asked,"How badly injured did we get?"

"Well,"Cami started, holding up her cast. She then pointed to Toothless' arm and Stormfly's wing that were both bandaged up.

She then got off the bed and went to the left side, taking the covers and pulling them back to show Hiccup's left leg. Hiccup gasped, his left leg was set in a mud-cast. His leg must have broken from the fall.

"That's pretty much it. Either way, it looks like we won't be going anywhere for a while,"Cami said, smiling.

_"Dang right you won't!" Cheyenne called through the door. _

"Hmm, maybe relaxing won't hurt that much,"Hiccup said, leaning back on the bed. "Huh, after we heal up, we're going to start part two of the plan, right?"

"Suppose so. Part one was to find the reason behind the dragon raids and stop it. Part two is to start spreading dragon awareness,"Cami said.

"Hmm, I think Berk should be our last stop,"Cami said, observing Hiccup's nervous look. "We have to try to spread dragon awareness to every place that is associated to dragons, and Berk is one of those places. Hey, if they don't take to the dragons, then that's that; we'll leave."

"Okay, I'll do it, but if they don't take up our offer to accept dragons, we leave. Well, first we have to visit my mother, grandmother, and Gobber," Hiccup said, and Cami nodded.

"What are you doing?"Cami asked, being pulled down to lay next to him.

"Going back to sleep,"Hiccup replied.

"You know what I mean,"Cami said, trying to wiggle free, to no avail.

"Mmmm. Goodnight Sunshine,"Hiccup said, keeping Cami locked in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.

Cami sighed, before replying utterly defeated,"Goodnight Hiccup." The two drifted off to sleep.

The two do not know what might lay ahead, but, in the end, they would have each other. Hiccup and Cami. The Night Rider and his Sunshine. Life was...inevitable. So that goes to show you, eventually things will work out, but for now this piece of the story has already been told, so I bid you a due and until next time...

**The end...for now. :D**

**An: Thank you all for reading. There will be a sequel, probably. :D Actually, I might hold off writing the sequel for a bit, and continue with _Whispers in the Dark_ for a bit. :D**

**-mks**

**,out :)**


End file.
